Second Chances
by bookluver111
Summary: The rebels never attacked so Maxon chose Kriss instead of America. Now America has to deal with the heartbreak of losing her first love. When she meets the handsome Ben Smith the wounds start to heal. But when America reunites with Maxon will the old sparks of their love start up again? Again America is stuck chosing between 2 guys she cares deeply about. Who will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry that I had to do over but as some people said it got off to a little bit of a weird start and I really want to do over. I really hope you like it and review please I love reviews and tell me how I could make the story better I love other people's ideas. Thanks**

Chapter 1

I sit on my chair next to Maxon and stare at him. He doesn't look back even though I wish he would. I need to explain myself. He keeps his face turned directly at Kriss. I turn around and look at Aspen. He is looking at me. I can tell he is sorry but he just mouths 'It's going to be okay'. I nod and smile back at him to let him know I want to believe him but I don't think I can. Tears spring in my eyes and I force myself to hold them back. "Trying to arrange a time to meet later?" I hear Maxon behind me.

"No of course not."

"It's not like it matters. Kriss' family will be here this afternoon for a small celebration, and yours will be here to take you home. They don't like for the last loser to be alone. She tends to get dramatic." This wasn't the Maxon I knew. This Maxon was cold and distant. "You can keep that house if you want. It's been paid for. I'd like my letters back though."

"I read them," I say barely above a whisper. "I loved them." He huffed like I was making a joke.

"Don't know what I was thinking."

"Please don't do this Maxon. Please I love you" My whole face crumpled.

"Don't. You. Dare," he ordered through gritted teeth. "You put on a smile and you wear it to the last second." I tried blinking the tears away and smiled like I was fine. "That'll do. Don't let that slip until you leave the room. Do you understand?" I nod. He turns back to Kriss. I hear the start of their conversation. "So where were we?" Maxon asks.

"Umm… well you were asking about my perfect wedding," Kriss says giggling. I stop listening there. I wondered if she knew yet. If he hasn't told her yet she must've assumed. I can imagine it now, their wedding. Maxon would give Kriss whatever she asked for. She would have the dream wedding. Then they would have beautiful children and the children would have the best life ever because their parents are perfect and kind. I bet Kriss would make sure the caste were taken away and Maxon would finally figure out what Kriss is. I start pinching my leg to stop myself from crying and think about May and Gerard and my mother. I would live with them soon. I could even spend more time with my niece Astra. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

After half an hour or so more Gavril takes the stage. "Welcome people of Illea to the end of the eagerly awaited selection. Today Prince Maxon will reveal his choice to the world of who will be the next queen of Illea. So let's let the Prince take the stage." There's a round of applause and Maxon takes the mic.

"A couple of months ago I was here but telling you all about how nervous I was that 35 women were all going to live with me. Today I have finally narrowed it down to both of these lovely women. At the start I never thought I would get to this point but I guess the world even lets princes find true love. So today I am going to announce the new future princess of Illea." He looks at Kriss than at me. When he looks at me I see no emotion. Nothing. "So I chose Kriss Ambers." Kriss gets up with a smiling face and walks up and kisses Maxon right on the mouth. I clap to show Maxon that I am really trying. He breaks the kiss and smiles at her.

Celeste is the first person to greet me afterwards. She opens her arms and I fall into them. She hugs me tight even though I am not crying.

"Are you alright?" she whispers in my ear.

"I will be." I whisper back. She releases me and I smile at her. A guard comes up to me to tell me that I can go now and I follow him out. My maids packed my bags and have already put them in the car giving me no way to say goodbye. I am practically pushed in the car by one of the guards who seems to be called Johnston but I am guessing that is his last name. I expect the car ride to be long but we are already there in five minutes. I get out and realize that this isn't the airport but the house from the picture that Maxon gave me. It is even more beautiful than in the picture. I hear laughter from inside and guess my family has already moved in. I run up the stairs and see my mom, May, Gerard, Kenna and James all sitting on a couch laughing.

"America!" my mom says getting up and hugging me.

"Hi guys." I say once she has released me.

"Look at the house!" May squeals. I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"It's very nice." I say still giggling. A throat is cleared behind me and I turn around to see the guard still standing there. "Oh you can go if you want." I say quickly seeing how uncomfortable he looks.

"I just need to know where to put your bags." He says. I never realized I had bags.

"Oh if you get them I can show you where her room is." My mom says. The guard leaves and James follows no doubt wanting to help. When they come in they are both carrying two bags each. I gape knowing that that's not my stuff. Mom shows them to my room and I follow behind them. My room is empty apart from a bed and a dresser. They put my bags down and I am itching to open them but wait till everyone has left the room to go through them. I open the first bag. It is filled with hair products, perfumes and make-up. Mary, Lucy and Anne must've snuck these in thinking I would need them when in reality they probably won't get touched. The second bag has books. Piano books and reading books. I dig deeper and find one of Gregory Illea's diaries. My hand shake while I'm holding it. How did it get in here? I thought King Clarkson took it back. It falls out of my hands and I find more of his diaries and books on American History. I decide to go through them later and move onto the next bag which is filled with all the clothes that were made for me and the jeans. I smile at the memory of our bet. I look at the next bag which has pictures and more pictures as well as presents. A few letters sit on top and I start to read them.

 **America,**

 **We hope you have a Merry Christmas and we want you to know that it has been a pleasure taking care of you.**

 **Love from**

 **Lucy, Anne and Mary.**

Tears fill my vision as I think about my maids. I didn't even say goodbye to them, I force the tears away so I can read the next card.

America,

Thank you for being my friend throughout The Selection. I really hope that whatever happens and whoever is picked we remain friends. I would hate to lose a friendship like ours because of a boy

Forever your Friend (hopefully)

Kriss

Even though Kriss stole the guy I love I can't stay mad at her. I put the letter aside and move to the next one.

Dearest America,

I really sincerely hope that you had a fantastic Christmas with your family. Even though you have had a great loss I don't want your Christmas to be spoiled. I know that your family will love having you there. I feel selfish wanting to spend my Christmas with you. I could hardly enjoy it. Maybe next Christmas we can spend together and your family can come. I can just imagine you singing Christmas carols and laughing at all the stories and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. I can even imagine what would happen if we ended up under the mistletoe together. Oh well this is just supposed to be a card.

Love Forever

Maxon. XOXOXOXO (those are hugs and kisses which I can assure you, you will be receiving many from me.)

Silent tears travel down my cheeks but I still have two more cards to read so I keep going.

America,

Just so you know if Christmas was a couple of months ago I might have put poison on this card but since it is now and we are, well I guess, friends I passed on the poison. I just want to wish you a Merry Christmas. I probably would've called you but Maxon didn't even call so I thought maybe not. But I still got you a card for when you come back. I guess that counts for something. I guess I'm just glad you're my friend. Oh and by the way we basically had a making America Christmas cards session today. All of us were on opposite sides of the room and writing. It's hilarious. I'm pretty sure Maxon is even joining in just not in the Women's Room. God this letter is getting long. We all got you presents and I really hope you like them. You'll like mine the best. Oh and guess what. Maxon got me lots. You'll have to see when you get back. Well this card is getting super long.

From

Celeste.

I laugh at her letter at the end. I never knew Celeste and I would be so close at the end but I guess we are. I move to the next letter.

America,

I know we have only known each other for a couple of months but I feel closer to you than anyone. I hope you feel the same way about me. I know everyone adores you. The whole country for a fact. Everyone in the staff is always talking about how amazing and kind you are. I know they all want you as Queen. I adore you more than everyone- well everyone but one person. Maxon adores you. It's like you're his whole life. You should see him now. He has been practically moping. He stays up all night and never leaves his room. You're going to be princess I know it. I can't wait too. By the way I am still up for your bridesmaid. I hope so. Merry Christmas America!

Love

Marlee.

I just need to stay composed enough to read the final letter, I tell myself.

America dear,

I haven't given anyone a Christmas card but you. I don't even know why I am giving you a Christmas card. Well I guess this isn't really a Christmas card so much as a letter. I just want you to know that I am Maxon's mother and I know him better than anyone in the world. I would die to save him. I don't know what his favorite food is but trust me when I say I know this. Maxon loves you. He would do anything for you. He would take a rocket to the moon just so you could see the stars. I also know this. You love him back just as much. You may think I don't know you well enough to know this but remember that I have been in love before as well. I have seen it in so many people. My parents, my grandparents, staff, and myself so I do know that you love him. You may not even know it yet. But make sure you figure it out soon because Maxon has quite a temper if he thinks you do not love him he will go with what he thinks. Just be careful because I care about you. Probably more than the others. Just make sure you know where your heart is before it's too late.

Thankyou,

Queen Amberley.

Now the tears just come and I cry to myself. I gave everything away. I should have told him I loved him before. I cry for what seems like hour before Kenna comes in. She doesn't say anything just hugs me.

"I blew it." I say.

"How I still don't understand." She asks thoughtfully. I consider not telling her but I know she can keep a secret.

"You remember how I told you I dated Aspen?" she nods. "Well Maxon did propose to me but I-I. The next morning I was telling Aspen that I loved Maxon and he caught us and then he took it the wrong way and chose Kriss." I'm full on crying. She probably couldn't even understand a word I was saying. She just squeezes me tighter.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason." She says. "Maybe you and Maxon simply weren't meant to be. Maybe someone else was supposed to love you." I cry harder now even though I doubt it's possible thinking of someone taking Maxon's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I don't have a strict update thing but hopefully soon I'll be able to post once or more a week. I really hope that you like this it took a long time to come up with the idea of what to write for this chapter. Keep writing comments I absolutely love feedback on my stories. Hopefully I can start updating more regularly.**

 **Chapter 2.**

AMERICA

6 MONTHS LATER.

I sit at my desk at work looking through some papers. After I left the Selection I became a teacher. Even though my job has nothing to do with music I don't mind. I like teaching history. We learn a lot about Gregory Illea and how he came to make Illea. I have to teach exactly from the book but I still know better. Gregory Illea was not a savior. He was merely a power hungry man. We talk about other things as well like the war of America and the previous Selections. We talk a lot about my Selection. Those are my least favorite lessons. The students know I was a part of the Selection but thankfully they don't ask too many questions. Even though some lessons hurt to speak about I love my job. I still play music in my free time and even help out my mother sometimes. It's not the same. When I used to help her I had hope for a new future for something that was bigger than all the castes. When that was lost I was lost, then something happened and my hope return but now nothing. It's all gone. Been destroyed by heartache and heartbreak. I shake my head dismissing the thought. I didn't notice but the papers I was holding have fallen on the floor in a mess.

"Great," I mutter. I kneel down and begin to pick them up when I hear a knock at my door. "Come in," I call without looking.

"Do you need any help?" a male voice I don't recognize asks. I look up and see him standing in the doorway like he didn't understand what 'come in' meant.

"No I'm okay," I say with a smile looking up at his face. I continue picking up the papers and see a new pair of hands next to mine picking up the rest. The sight of this strangers hands makes me freeze. I stand and he rises not even a second later. He places the papers, might I say very neatly, on my desk.

"Thanks but I didn't need your help," I say. He just smiles in response.

"Just because you are holding onto 5 horses doesn't mean that you are holding off the stampede," he says giving me a look I don't understand. We stare at each other for a while before it gets to awkward so I speak up.

"Did you come here for something?" I ask.

"Oh yes. I was looking for my Aunt. Madeline Delware. Do you know her?" Of course I knew Mrs. Delaware. She gave me my tour on my first day of work. I always liked her even though she doesn't really speak to me.

"Yeah she is in the administration office I think," I say, pointing in the direction where the office is.

"Okay I guess I'll be off," he says. "The names Ben by the way." He walks off before I can offer my name. I hope he doesn't notice and come back. I doubt he will but just in case I close my shutters. I continue packing up and walk towards the door when I hear a soft knock. I walk towards it slowly hoping that it's not Ben behind the door. I open the door slowly at first but then swing it open. It's not Ben at the door but it is his aunt.

"Mrs. Delaware," I say. "What are you doing here?" _Isn't she supposed to be with her nephew?_

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," she says, shyly. "I've been wanting been to talk to you about this for a while."

"Okay go on," I say not trying to rush her.

"I was in the Selection for the king." I almost gasp but stop myself. "That's okay gasp if you want it's crazy."

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I said don't worry. That's not my point though," she says putting her hand up to stop me from talking. "I thought I was in love with the King. I thought he loved me too. I thought that he would propose and we would live happily ever after. I even made us joined names. They were Madson and Clarkline," she says laughing to herself. "It was ridiculous. When he chose Amberley I was heartbroken. We were the closest of friends and I felt as if she had stabbed me in the heart. She stole my true love. I didn't talk to her for years. I got so sick in my anger and rage. I became ill and was forced into hospital. My sister visited and there was this doctor. His name was Thomas. He was oh so kind to me. I loved talking to him. Eventually I found myself falling. This was 7 years after the Selection. I got better by the day. Not many weeks later I was out and walking again. Thomas and I kept in touch and when he proposed I was so happy. While we were engaged I thought about Clarkson and how ridiculous that was compared to how I felt about Thomas. I realized how much I missed Amberley then. I got myself sick. Again. I told Thomas and my sister about it all. They understood and suggested that I call her up. I cried for days not knowing how she would react of I called. Finally I did and she was so happy to hear from me. I apologized for all of the nasty things I said about her and we talked for hours. We haven't gotten out of touch since. The point to this story is that you can't hold on to whatever grudges you have with Princess Kriss," she says finally. I don't have any grudges. I am perfectly fine that Kriss was chosen. It still hurts and we haven't talked since the selecting but that has nothing to do with any grudges I just haven't had any time.

"I don't have any grudges with Kriss who isn't Princess yet. They aren't even married yet. I'm fine I just don't have time to call her," I fire back. Madeline is just like her nephew. They both have dark hair and dark eyes and they are both tall and can't keep to themselves.

"Fine I was just saying. I missed out on a lot because I held onto grudges," she says starting to walk away.

"Thank you but I'm fine," I call as she walks out the door. Why does everyone have to put their noses in my business? I'm perfectly fine.

 _I'm fine,_ I tell myself but even so I fall to my knees silent tears running down my face.

 _I'm fine._

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter I know it doesn't have any Maxmerica. I'm thinking about doing a Maxon chapter for my next one. Comments please.**

 **Thankyou**

 **-bookluver111**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I decided that since I didn't update for so long that I would update this one now. Hope you guys like it**

 **Chapter 3**

 **AMERICA**

I tossed and turned the whole night last night. It was probably nothing but it forced me to think. I did want to talk to Kriss. She was my 3rd closest friend in the Selection. We didn't spill our guts to each other but she was great to talk to. Not about Maxon obviously that was more of Marlee's job but she was kind and listened. We worked well together. Last night is the reason I am standing waiting for someone to pick up the phone. Twice already I've been sent to voicemail. Finally on the third ring of the third call someone picks up.

"Hello you have called the palace, Mallory speaking. How can I help you?" says an all too familiar voice.

"Marlee? Is that you?" I ask. I hear a gasp over the phone.

"America?" she asks. I can imagine her smiling but at the same time looking around for any people looking.

"Yeah it's me," I answer my smile spreading to my ears.

"How are you? I've missed you so much-"she starts blabbering.

"Marlee slow down," I say laughing. "This is dangerous for you."

"I know it's just I've been so lonely," she says. "Carter has been great but I can't be a maid or anything. I'm just stuck in the kitchens all day and no one talks to me. They all think that I'm some lost case and Anne is the only one who knows who I am. I can't talk about home or Carter to anyone because they'd call the guards on me." She cries into the phone.

"Marlee it's going to be okay," I say sympathetically. "Maxon will help you."

"America you don't know how he is now. He's scarred. He threatened to fire me. Send me off to the 8's. He didn't and it's probably because he couldn't do that to you. He isn't the same. He's putting off marrying Kriss longer than any of the past Selection's did," she explains. I hear loud yelling in the background and Marlee gasp. "Someone is coming just tell me why you called and I can pretend that you only just got on." She sounds panicked so I blurt out what I was meant to say.

"I need to talk to the princ-" I start but am cut off.\

"Okay he is here," she says perfectly calm unlike how she sounded 5 seconds ago. She said 'he'. But why? I realize a second later. She's putting me on to the prince.

 **MAXON**

I turn the corner and spot a maid talking into the phone. "Birmingham, go find out who she is talking to," I order to the man standing next to me. The maid turns around and I recognize her immediately. It's Marlee, America's best friend. She's only supposed to work in the kitchens for her and her husband's protection so what was she doing out here. She looks professional and calm. "Okay he is here," she says into the phone. She quickly puts the phone into Birmingham's hands and calls to me. "It's for you Your Highness," she says curtsying.

"Thank you," I say. As I pass her to go over to the phone I whisper, "I need to see you later." She nods briefly a panicked expression passing over her face for a second. I don't get to see if it changes back.

"You can go we'll finish this conversation later," I tell Birmingham. He nods and walks off. I gently put the phone to my ear.

"Hello" I say. I get no response but a gasp. "Hello?" I say getting impatient.

"Um hello, Your Highness," says a voice I could pick out in a hundred voices.

"America?" I ask letting the emotion come through my voice.

"This was a mistake," she starts to explain. "I was supposed to be talking to Kriss but Marlee didn't let me finish."

"You can't call here at all," I say, mad.

"I just wanted to talk to Kriss."

"Well she isn't here. She is in New Asia with my mother and my father. She won't be back for another 2 weeks but you should know this."

"No I swear I didn't," she protests.

"You haven't wanted to talk to my fiancée in 6 months but the month she is away you decide is a good time," I'm furious now.

"I didn't know, Maxon. I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"You don't have the right to call me that. I am Prince Maxon to you," I say. I hear a sob over the phone. I hadn't meant to make her cry.

"I'm sorry," she says and then all I hear is silence.

"America? America?" I say but she isn't there. I throw the phone at the wall. My bedroom isn't too far from the phone so I run up the stairs and straight onto my bed. I scream but my pillow muffles the sounds so no one can hear me. I hear a knock on the door and don't say anything. When the door opens I throw a pillow blindly at the person entering.

"Maxon it's just me," Marlee says making me look up.

"Sorry I just-"

"I get it I'm sorry I put you on the phone with her it was a mistake I was just scared and didn't listen properly," she apologizes.

"That's not what I want to talk about right now," I say trying to sound calm and grown up when that is probably backfiring because of the tears on my cheeks.

"You can't be out in the open like that," I explain. "I have tried so hard to keep you safe. And if it makes it any worse if they found you and Carter they wouldn't only punish you they would charge me for treason." Her face doesn't change with that news.

"Do you miss her?" she asks.

"Who?" I ask back even though I know she is talking about America.

"Fine I shouldn't've asked. But Maxon you've changed. You're starting to act more and more like your father every day and I think everyone by now knows it's because of her. You made the wrong decision and you're both suffering from it. I know the Selection is over but you're not married yet. There is still time to change it."

"Marlee I think you need to go," I say wearily.

"Fine but you need to think about that. I'm not just some maid girl you know. I have an opinion just like everyone else. And the person whose heart you're breaking just happens to be my best friend so I hope you are prepared to-"

"GO!" I yell and she scrambles out of my room. How dare she speak to me like that? She doesn't know anything. If anyone's heart is broken it's mine. America could live just fine without me. A thousand boys would be chasing her right this second. She will be married by next year and have children of her own. She isn't heartbroken. Marlee can't be telling the truth. Can she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. I'm so glad that so many people are reading my story. I hope that you continue with it. Also if you are a fallen fan read my fanfic Find You. It's all about after the last book. Keep commenting I love feedback.**

AMERICA

I wash my face still shaken from my phone conversation with Maxon. He wasn't my Maxon anymore, just like Marlee said. I wish I could go to him and take away all of his pain just like he did for me so many times. Tears slide down my cheeks and I am in no hurry to wipe them away. I look at my reflection thinking of how unfair I am being to him. I'm not the same America I was so he is allowed to be different. I cry almost every day and don't go out, I don't talk to my friends or anything. I go to work, eat, cry then sleep. I'm a mess. I knock at the door disrupts my thoughts. I slowly walk toward the door not in a hurry to see the person on the other side of the door. I put my hand on the handle and slowly turn it pulling the door ever so slowly. The door opens faster than expected when the person on the other side of the pushes it open.  
"Seriously America how old are you?" a very familiar voice complains.

"Celeste," I say rushing into her arms. She pulls back and looks at me.

"God, you're a mess," she says screwing up her nose. I look down at my trackies and t-shirt.

"I don't look that bad," I say crossing my arms over my shirt.

"Yes but I want to go out with you and I'm sorry if I don't want caught standing next to you looking like that," she says gesturing to my outfit. I poke my tongue at her and trudge back up the stairs and into my bedroom. My bedroom is the smallest out of all of the ones in the house but my room is still pretty big. My wardrobe mostly consists of numerous versions of the outfit I am wearing but I like what I wear. I gave up on dresses after The Selection finished but I still have in case of a special occasion but I'm not looking for a dress. I go all the way to the back of the wardrobe to a box on the top shelf. I take it out of the wardrobe and set the box on my bed. Inside the box are the pants that Maxon got me for the bet I lost. He was kind back then. He always showed me kindness but that phone call made me reconsider my view on him.

"America! Hurry up! I don't have all day," Celeste calls from downstairs. I quickly slip on the jeans and grab a random shirt from my wardrobe. I tie my hair back while walking down the stairs.

"Finally," Celeste says. "I thought you fell out the window or something." I nudge her and while I tie my laces on my shoes. Time for an actual day out.

Celeste takes me to the shopping mall not far from my house. It is bursting with people and noise. There's a reason I have never come here and it is because of the people but at least I can hide with lots of people around me and being next to Celeste makes it even easier not to get noticed.

"See, it's not that bad," Celeste says. I shrug but get keep walking with her. "So I was thinking we head to the clothes stores first then have lunch but I wasn't sure if you wanted to," Celeste says.

"Oh no it's fine that sounds good," I say.

"Also I have to meet with my new agent today. My old one quit," she says not looking back at me.

"Wait if your new agent lives here what does that mean?" I ask. If her agent lives here won't she have to move. She can't travel that far just to meet with her agent.

"Well I have to move here but I can't seem to find anywhere to live. I mean there's apartments and stuff but that isn't how I live," she says.

"You can stay with me," I suggest. "I have so many unused rooms and I do get rather lonely." She looks back and smiles.

"I might take you up on that offer," she says. She leads me to a store that from the outside looks expensive. Looks, in this case, are not deceiving. Designer brands pop up everywhere and price tags with prices float around making me gasp. At the door a tall, young woman greets us and I assume that she works in the store. Celeste walks straight over to a rack with the most expensive brands on it. Immediately she picks out 5 outfits. She heads over to the changing rooms and I trail after her. She stands in front of the stall. After a minute of standing outside the stall I speak up.

"Aren't you going to try them on?" I ask.

"Actually you are," she says smirking. She hands me the outfits. The first one is a very short skirt that comes high on the waist and a white blouse with very high black heels.

"Ohhh sexy," Celeste says and I just laugh.

The second outfit is a little more decent. It's a black mid-thigh dress that has little for a back just some string with a matching pair of black heels. The next three outfits are very similar to the other two. Celeste makes me wear the black dress to her lunch with her new agent and after much disagreement she finally gets me to wear it.

The lunch is at a small café not far from the shop we were at. We get a table. Celeste doesn't say anything while we wait and I almost fall off my chair when I see who her new agent is. It's Mrs. Delaware's nephew.

 **Sorry it's not a very long chapter but I've been a bit busy. Hope you like it. Keep up with the comments and stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey as a make up for all of my late chapters I am doing a super early one. I hope you all like it. Also who has read The Crown. OMG amazing ending even if it was a little bit predictable. Hope you like the new chapter. Also keep up the comments. I love hearing that my writing is good and I love feedback. Thank you so much canifindtheone for your feedback. I thought that I wasn't describing enough. Is this good? Thanks guys.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Bookluver111**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **AMERICA**

I almost choke on the coffee I am drinking when I see his face. His grey eyes hold my gaze and all I can think is 'oh god please may he have other plans', but he takes the seat in front of Celeste which is directly beside me.

"Ben so glad you could make it," Celeste says shaking his hand over the table.

"I said I would come didn't I?" he replies. He's even more arrogant and annoying than I remember. Great. His bronze hair is shorter than I remember but the rest of him is the exact same. Same height and broad shoulders but something strikes me as different.

"America?" Celeste starts waving her hand in my face and I realize that she must've asked me a question or something.  
"Sorry what?" I ask turning my attention to her.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself," she says adding the duh in her tone.

I forget to think before I open my mouth and blurt out, "oh we've already met." After I say it I mentally hit myself for being so stupid. He looks at me smiling obviously amused by my presence.

"Really?" Celeste asks turning to Ben.

"Yeah I was looking for my aunt and she helped me find her," he says. That wasn't exactly the story but I don't say anything in fear of humiliating myself again.

"America is always helping people. If it wasn't for her I would probably still be as big of a slut as I was a year ago," Celeste says smiling in my direction.

"Oh this is a story I would like to hear," Ben says resting his chin on his elbow. I feel both sets of eyes on me. How was I going to explain that I found Celeste crying in the library and came to the rescue by talking some sense into her without sounding arrogant?  
"I think it's a story for another time," I say standing up. "What do you guys want for lunch? I'll go order now." They both spill out their orders and I'm scared that I'll forget it all by the time I get through the door. I walk into the café which is very busy. The line is almost out the door and I am thankful for that because if I go back out I'm scared that I'll get ambushed by stories of the Selection that I don't want to be a part of.

Even though I've been waiting in line for almost twenty minutes I fear that the front is nearing too fast. I just hope that someone has a fit over a refund on their lunch or stuff up their order a lot. After another five or so minutes I hear something on the café television that holds my interest. The reporter; a lady in her late thirties, stands in front of the palace.

"We have been waiting 6 months for His Royal Highness Prince Maxon and Lady Kriss' wedding and a source has said that they have said that it will be soon the just need to find a date," the reporter says making my stomach clench. Cheers erupt throughout the café and I it takes all that is in me to not vomit. They are getting married. I should be happy for Kriss and I am but this news makes my bad day even worse. "Today I am actually visiting the happy couple for an interview," The reporter continues. Oh god. As much as I want to I can't tear my eyes from the screen. An ad break comes on and conversation erupts in the silence I didn't know was there. I let out a breath and look forward where I see that the front is even closer than before. When I'm second from the front I am glad that the person in front of me is very fussy with her order.

"I don't want pickles," she says.

"I understood that but-" the cashier says.

"So don't give me pickles," the lady screams. I smile to myself. This was going to take a while.

The reporter on the tv screen comes back on but this time she is joined by two guests. Maxon and Kriss.

"I'm here with His Royal Highness Prince Maxon Screave and Lady Kriss Ambers," the reporter gestures to the two who, to my great sadness, are holding hands and smiling at each other. The worst part about it is they don't look like they are acting.

"How are you two love birds today?" the reporter asks. I flinch when she calls then lovebirds but don't make a sound.

"We are great," Kriss says happily.

"We have heard some rumors about your eagerly awaited wedding," the reporter says. "I was wondering if you do have any plans on having it soon." Maxon shifts in his seat a little but Kriss just smiles wider.

"Maxon says we will have it after we get to know each other better," Kriss says nudging Maxon. He gives a very forced smile.

"But didn't you have the whole Selection to get to know each other?" the reporter asks. Kriss opens her mouth to speak but Maxon cuts in.

"Our relationship only really started to start closer to the end of the Selection so I didn't know that much about her. I didn't know her hobbies or if she was ticklish or if she liked music. I wanted to know that before we took the final step and got married,' he explains. Kriss smiles at that.

"That is understandable," the reporter says. "Are you almost done with your 'getting to know each other' period?" Maxon shakes his head.

"I feel there is still so much I don't know about her and I want to know but the wedding will be soon," he says. Oh god could this day get any worse. I look in front of me and the lady is still arguing with the cashier but the argument wouldn't last much longer.

"Now we don't want to ask any questions that might make anyone upset but we wanted to know about your immediate change from America to Kriss. We understand that she visited her family for Christmas. Did you change your mind in that period of time?" I suck in a breath. Maxon will not be happy about this question. His body tenses up at the mention of my name and I fight the urge to cry.

"My relationship with America would never work. When we met she argued with me. I don't think that that is a sign of a good relationship. Maybe I thought she would be the one but then Kriss came and was so gentle and kind that I knew that my relationship with America would never work," he says. I don't know if my eyes are playing tricks on me but I think Kriss smiles even more.

"Miss?" someone asks. The lady is gone and it's my turn to order. I walk up not listening to the rest of the interview and make my order.

When I walk out Celeste and Ben are laughing at something.

"Sorry," I say as I approach. "This lady in front of me was so fussy." They look up at me as I set the meals down.

"Thanks America," Celeste says. "I'm starving." I smile and take my seat. I hadn't realized how much my legs hurt until I sit down. I feel my muscles relaxing and sigh.

"You were gone almost an hour," Celeste says. Was it really an hour? That means that I blocked out the tv for fifteen minutes.

"I didn't even realize," I say. The rest of the meal is silent. I'm guessing I interrupted a don't-say-this-in-front-of-America conversation. When the we are all finished I am stuffed to the top.

Celeste drives me home but doesn't walk me to the door. She says that she is staying in a fancy hotel not far from my house. I really hope she decides to move here because I think by now I need support. It's not that my house is a mess or that I can't pay the bills I just need someone here with me. I take a shower and just let the water run down my back not thinking about my ten million problems that I have to face every day and just let myself be a girl who is having a shower. I wrap a towel around my body and another around my head to dry my hair and walk to my bedroom. Halfway there the phone downstairs starts ringing. I run to get it and luckily get it just in time.

"America?" the person on the other side says. It's Kriss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so it was requested that since I didn't update for a while I make it up by posting a chapter every day. I will do that but just for this week. I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for all of your praise and feedback. Sorry that it is only short.**

 **Love you all**

 **Bookluver111**

CHAPTER 6

America.

"America?" Kriss repeats into the phone. I thought she was supposed to be in New Asia for another two weeks.

"Uh hi," I say after a minute. I hope she doesn't dwell on my hesitation.

"Oh my lord," she says laughing. "I thought you weren't there or that you hung up."

"Why would I do that?" I ask. Maybe she has noticed my distance and lack of phone calls. Of course she had.

"I thought you were in New Asia," I say. It has only been a few days since I called Maxon.

"Yeah. I got back early," she says. "Didn't you see my interview on the news?" Right, of course she was back. I watched the interview live.

"Yeah sorry I'm just tired," I say. I hope she takes it as an excuse.

"Oh well I just wanted to invite you to my birthday party," she says. I had almost forgotten her birthday was coming soon.

"When is it?" I ask.

"It's in two weeks. But I am letting all of the Elite and a few of the others stay over for a week so that we can spend some time together. I haven't gotten to see any of you," she says. I can hear the sadness in her voice and feel a twinge of guilt.

"Yeah I can come if I shift a few things at work," I say. I can hear her sigh into the phone.

"Thank goodness. I thought you would be the hardest to sway," she says and I laugh. I get why she would think that but did she have to voice her thoughts. "Well I'll let you go to bed now," she says.

"Thanks I'll see you then," I say.

"Bye." I hang up and put the phone back. It was nice speaking to Kriss. I'd forgotten how close we were in the Selection. I look to the clock and see that it isn't even 6pm. This was going to be a long night. I go over to the closest bookshelf and pick out a random book. I open up the cover and begin to read. It's a story of a girl who was chasing a rabbit and fell down a hole. This hole takes her to this place called Wonderland. I fall asleep reading and never get to the end of the book.

Maxon

I wake and find myself looking straight into brown eyes. I jump from fright and pull a blanket over my exposed chest. Kriss sits up and moves closer.

"Good morning," she says sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I don't remember inviting her in last night. I don't even remember talking to her last night. I tried to say goodnight but she was in the middle of a phone call.

"I came in to tell you something last night but you were sleeping so I decided to stay," she says innocently. She attempts to hug me but I dodge her arms. There was no way in hell that I would let her know about my scars yet.

"Why are you being like this?" she asks.

"I just I need you to leave," I say wearily. I don't mean to be mean to her but if she finds out about my scars…

"You have been so grumpy ever since I got back yesterday." I wish I could be honest to her and say that guilt was eating its way through me making me feel like a terrible person. Ever since I yelled at Marlee I've felt terrible. I was turning into my father but I can't tell her that. She would assume that I'm not happy with her and get all pouty.

"I'm just stressed that's all," I explain trying to sound kind.

"Whatever," she says. She gets up to leave and I turn hiding my scars from view. Before she walks through the door she turns to.

"I know that you are hiding stuff from me," she says. I open my mouth to contradict her but she has already walked out. I run my fingers through my hair and breathe out. Why did women have to be so complicated? I get up and walk towards my bathroom. Today was going to be long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Day two of everyday posting. If you guys have any ideas of what you think I should include in the story tell me I will probably include it. I want to know if you think I should include more Maxon parts. The only reason I don't is because they are a little hard and I don't want him in much because I've made him out to be so grumpy and mad. Anyway, love your feedback keep going. If any of you have Goodreads add me (I'm just bookluver111). Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER 7

America

2 weeks later.

"I would like you guys to finish your worksheets on Gregory Illea," I say to my class. We started working on Gregory Illea two weeks ago. I stuck just to facts and, even though it was difficult, did not include my own opinion. I have a class of 10 year olds so I can't put my negative thoughts on the founder of this country. I hand shoots up towards the back of the class room. It's Emily. She's the youngest in the whole class. She falls behind on work but I try not to make her feel bad about it.

"Emily?" I say. The whole class turns around to look at her. Unlike me who would've turned away if the whole class looked at me she puts her chin up higher and keeps her face calm.

"Isn't the prince related to Gregory Illea?" she asks her voice loud and confident. The whole class starts laughing at her. Her bottom lip starts to quiver so I shut down the laughter.

"Stop," I order, "Emily's question is a reasonable one." I turn to Emily who now has tears in her eyes. "Can I ask why you thought that," I ask in a soft voice. She breathes once before answering.

"Well because you said that Gregory had a son and a daughter and two sons. The daughter got married off to Swenday and the two sons were left. Spencer died and Damon became the heir to the throne. Didn't Gregory start the Selection for Damon to find a wife and he settled on Grace. My dad said that Grace and Damon had a son named Justin and Justin chose Abby Tamblin, who was the second winner of the Selection, you said that then Justin was murdered and so she married Porter Screave, Justin's cousin. So obviously the King and Prince are related to Gregory Illea," she explains. When she is done half of the class, including me, have their mouths hanging right open. How did she get that? I don't think anyone has ever made that connection. I don't even think Maxon has.

"That is really smart Emily. You're right the King and Prince are related distantly to Gregory Illea," I say. She grins making dimples in her cheeks. I guess I had misjudged Emily. She's the brightest in the class.

After school I sit back in my chair and start marking some tests. I still can't believe that Emily got that. No wonder the king is how he is. I smile to myself thinking how much I misjudged her. I hear a knock at the door and turn to see Ben standing in the doorway.

"Go away," I say turning back to the papers. I hear his footsteps getting closer and closer.

"I just wanted to check if you've dropped anything," he says.

"If you have a question ask me but if not leave," I say bluntly not looking up.

"Fine," he says sitting at one of the desks. "How was your day?" I look up at him. He's smiling.

"What do you want?" I ask wearily. His smile grows.

"I want to know how your day was." I shake my head. There was no way I was going to play this game with him.

"Just leave," I say, standing and grabbing my bag. As a get to the door he stands in front of me.

"You asked me what I wanted, I told you," he says. "It would be rather rude of you to leave without answering my question." I laugh. He was ridiculous. I look him in the eyes. He looks dead serious. Fine.

"My day was great," I say. "Now I must go. I need to pack." He moves but stands beside me. Hopefully he wasn't planning on walking me home.

"Why do you need to pack?" he asks matching my slow pace even though I'm sure he could go faster.

"That is none of your business," I try to walk faster but he matches my pace with ease.

"Are you skipping town?" he guessed. "Or are you running away from some crime that you did?" I laugh. "Are you secretly spying on the children of Illea for New Asia so they can plot war against us?"  
"You're nowhere close," I say laughing. He grins at my amusement. "I'm just staying at a friends for a week because of her birthday."

"Would this be her Lady Kriss?" he asks.

"Yes and her fiancé will most likely kick me out the second I walk through the door," I say laughing still.

"Come on I doubt he would deny himself your company," he says. I stop laughing then.

"You don't know the Prince like I do." He couldn't understand what Maxon would do to get me out. I'm sure that he's already fired Marlee because of the phone call. He was turning into his father more and more.

"I have to go," I say running before he can even try and chase me. I've ran from rebels before so I'm sure he can't keep up with me. I look back for a second and he just stands there smiling at the ground before turning the grin still on his face. I wonder what he is so happy about.

When I get home my door is wide open. I instantly go to expecting the worst. I take my shoe off and hold it in an attack position. I almost laugh at myself. Some weapon. I walk in slowly. No one is in the house but I can hear the shower on upstairs. Maybe I just left the door open and the shower on this morning. I shake my head and walk upstairs to investigate. I make an effort to walk as loudly as possible trying to make the person come out. No one does. I open the door to the bathroom. There is a silhouette visible behind the shower curtain. I can't tell what gender. I move slowly towards the curtain. Once I get close enough I rip it open. There is a scream but all I can do is stare. It's Aspen.

"Do you mind?" he asks joking. He isn't wearing anything. In our relationship we never go to that stage. We kissed and touch but I've never seen Aspen undress.

"If you wouldn't mind turning around and passing me a towel," he says motioning for the towels. That breaks me out of my trance.

"Sorry….um I'll get the towel," I say stuttering. I turn towards the towel rack. I grab the closest towel and turn back around. This time I'm looking at a further south area but it isn't purposeful. I quickly turn my eyes north and pass him the towel.

"Thanks," he says chuckling.

"Sorry for walking in on you," I try to apologize. "I thought you were a random person breaking into my house." He laughs at that.  
"I don't think I'm that random America," he says still chuckling. "We did spend two years huddled in a tree house together doing-" I whack him before he can say anymore.

"We kissed a lot that's it," I say, my cheek warming.

"I would hardly call weekly make out sessions just a kiss," he contradicts smirking. I whack him again. I walk towards the door but stop in the doorway. I look back as he is adjusting the towel.

"Get dressed then you can tell me what you are doing here," I say walking out the door.

While he's getting dressed all I can think is how good he looked undressed. I shake my head. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. We broke up over a year ago now. Then I think of what Celeste told me a while ago. _Yeah, why don't you enjoy it before it's just the three of us you have to look at._ It was the day I accidentally confessed that I had seen Maxon without his shirt on. I sigh. Maybe I should just enjoy other guys. It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything. I settle with pictures of Aspen and Maxon both half and fully undressed in my mind.

Aspen comes down a few minutes later with his guard uniform on. So he was here for official business.

"Okay so I have to escort you to Kriss' party tomorrow," he explains before I can ask. "You arrive in the morning so you can all 'catch up'. I thought you all had to drive yourself but then I noticed that Kriss was by herself when she asked me and had a wicked grin on her face. I think she wants to piss Maxon off."

"He wouldn't care. He hates me," I say.

"Whatever," he says putting his hands up. "Can I crash on your couch?"

 **Sorry if you guys thought the shower bit was a bit weird but I thought it was the only way to show that America was sort of moving on when she doesn't really do anything so I thought 'oh well she knows Aspen and stuff so this could work'. So anyways day two done. Hope you enjoyed. Love you all. BTW haven't decided who I want America to end up with yet. I think I want to expand the love triangle so it's not a triangle but like a square if that makes sense because let's be honest I'm sure more than two guys would want America. Thoughts? Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy day 3! For a while I was going through I stage where I was like 'ugh I can't continue this story I'm not writing at well'. You guys seriously motivate me to write more often. I have always just written for fun and now people I don't even know like my writing. Thank you guys you actually make my day when I am going through the comments. I love you all and I go through every comment. If you have any ideas to make the story even better just private message me. I would love to hear even more ideas. Hope you like Day 3's story. Thankyou by the way whoever it was that suggested it actually makes me so happy to write a new chapter every day but I do think I'll enjoy going back to just once a week updates (which is what I'm working for** **).**

 **Love you guys so much**

 **Bookluver111.**

Chapter 8

America

I wake to water being splashed over my face.

"Hey!" I protest. I sit up in my soaking pajamas and see Aspen standing above me with a bucket in his hand. He looks dead serious and I wonder what I did wrong this time.

"You have exactly half an hour to get ready and in the car," he says. Half an hour.

"What are you talking about?" I ask but then I remember. Kriss' party is today. I groan and rest my arm over my eyes.

"Your time is ticking Lady America," he says and I throw a pillow at him. It hits him squarely in the face. He chucks the pillow back and walks out. After a few minutes I get up and go to the bathroom. I don't even live that far from the palace. I could take 5 hours to get ready and still be early. I take a look at myself in the mirror for a second. God I look terrible. My hair is soaking wet and wetting my already wet clothes even more. I have a pillow imprint on the side of my face and my hair is a mess. Groaning I undress and step in the shower.

Aspen knocks on the shower door soon after my shower has started.

"America hurry up," he yells. I ignore him and go back to only feeling the water streaming down my back. I hear him walk away and then I get out. I quickly dry myself and step into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before moving to my bird's nest of hair. I blow it dry but it doesn't help much so I try to brush out my knots before trying again. The brush pulls on my hair and I fight the urge to scream. It hurts like hell but in the end my hair is knot-free and dry. Aspen is waiting downstairs when I emerge from the shower.  
"You know you took up every second that I gave you," he says shaking his head. "I never thought you'd be one of those girls who took hours to get ready."

"I guess the palace just got to me," I say with a shrug. He chuckles behind me. I walk outside and I can hear his footsteps close behind me. When I walk out I expect to see a black car but I am surprised when it one of the delivery trucks.

"I know that it isn't a very stylish ride but this is what I was requested to bring you in," he says opening the back. Kriss was definitely hiding me from Maxon or she wouldn't be hiding me. He helps me up and soon I'm in the back of the truck. Unlike last time the back is practically full.

"Did some shopping did you," I call out to Aspen.

"Well Kriss said we had to have a story to tell and evidence," he calls back. I hear a slight laugh in his voice and smile. How many times did I hear that laugh and laugh along with it? I squeeze in between two large boxes. It's very squishy but I guess I can deal with it. A corner of a box pokes into my back sending pain through my body.

"Alright America, you ready?" I reply with a groan and I hear his faint laughter as the engine starts up. Oh what a surprise Maxon was going to get.

Maxon 

Kriss and I haven't talked much since her accusation. She's been busy with preparations for her party and her friends staying over and I've been busy with trade agreements with Italy. This is the maddest Italy has been at us. They barely speak to us anymore and if they do it's to say that they aren't changing their minds. I sigh and walk downstairs. Kriss' friends arrived an hour ago and I have greeted all of them but then Kriss took them to the women's room for 'girl time' whatever that meant. I walk down the stairs and stop in shock. At the bottom of the stairs America is standing with Officer Leger.

I almost fall over my feet when I see her. She looks up at me, fear crossing over her face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask accusation high in my voice. She stares up at me all fear washing away. Her shoulders straighten and she lifts her a bit higher. She's beautiful.

"I was invited," she says loud and confident.

"Well, you need to go," I say starting to walk towards her. I expect her to shrivel away but she stands as tall as she was before.

"No." I stop in my tracks. She didn't have the right to talk to me like that.

"This is my house and I am telling you to leave," I say sternly.

"Well you'll have to talk to Kriss about that because she was the one who invited me," she says looking me straight in the eyes. I start to say something but a voice behind me stops me.

"America!" Kriss says running down to greet her friend. They embrace and I see America whisper something to her. She stares at me the whole time she's wrapped in Kriss' arms.

"I'm taking America to her rooms if anyone needs me," Kriss says taking America's hand and taking her up the stairs. That is when America takes her eyes off of me. Officer Leger has long gone and no one is in the main entrance. I take this opportunity to show my true emotion and fall to my knees. How was I going to deal with her being here for a whole week? She would just make my heart ache harder. I'm guessing that this is a trick of Kriss' to get her me to marry her. She knows that I still love America with all of my heart and she is making that my weakness. She knows that I can't let America see my weakness and is using it against me. But the only reason I haven't married Kriss is because I know she is hiding things and I am not ready to take that step and I want to be allowed to love America, even just in my heart, for a little longer. Silent tears stream down my face and I make no move to brush them away as I walk back up to my room. This would be a long week.

America 

I turn back once more when we walk away and I see Maxon fall to his knees. Just seeing that makes me want to run and hug him but I know that I must act like I've moved on. I have to look strong. I can't let on my feelings for him because I have recently realized that my love for him is my greatest weakness. So I push the tears back until my eyes hurt but one still escaped and I quickly brush it away as I turn back to Kriss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. OVER 3000 VIEWS OMG!**

 **I know a lot of you are sad that I'll be going back to one week updates. That actually makes me smile that everyone like the story since I am so young and I have like no experience for writing. But unfortunately I have school unlike most of you and sadly that gets in the way. I might make it twice a week like on Wednesdays and Fridays. Maybe even three times a week I'll decide later on in the week. I am almost in tears when I read all of the comments. You guys make me so happy. I love you all and feel free to message me. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 9

AMERICA

Kriss leads me to my old room. The bed has been stripped of its sheets but everything else is the same. The piano still sits at the back even though I doubt it ever gets used. My violin sits in its case against the wall. I yearn to play but I stand still next to Kriss.

"You like it?" she asks. I nod. "I wanted it be like the Selection but we're not fighting over Maxon this time." She laughs and I am slow to join in. _Just like the Selection._ I smile at the thought of everything just being like 7 months ago. 7 months ago when were all so close it hurt. 7 months ago when I was sure of Maxon's love.

"Thank you Kriss," I say.

"Wait there's more," she says excitedly. She opens bathroom door and out comes Mary, Lucy and Anne. I almost squeal and run to hug them but Kriss is in the room. I do smile as wide as I can though.

"You can have them for this week," Kriss says smiling. I remember how she said that she wanted my maids if she won. I guess she has them now.

"Thank you so much," I say and embrace Kriss.

When she pulls back she says, "I'll let you get ready for the party." She leaves closing the door behind. I listen for her footsteps to fade before running to hug my maids. They don't even protest.

"We have missed you so much," Lucy says. Tears slide down my face as we all fall to floor in our embrace.

"I missed you too," I whisper back. Anne is the first to step out of our embrace.

"Okay well we have only have 3 hours to make Miss America to be the best looking girl in the whole kingdom," she says smiling. I look up at her.

"Please don't. It's Kriss' birthday party I can't be the centre of attention," I beg. The other's get up.

"Oh no miss," Mary assures me. "Lady Kriss' will stand out we made sure of it but that doesn't mean you can't look as beautiful." They all smile in agreement. Oh God.

Two and a half hours later I am standing in front of the mirror gaping at my reflection. They have pulled my hair back into an intricate but loose braid and placed some things that sparkle in. My face has been done lightly and my dress, Oh my dress. It is a light blue gown with no straps. Unlike the red dress I wore last year this dress is not seductive. The skirt fans out slightly but is still close to my body. There are hints of white all over the dress and it reminds me of ice and water. They have put a glittery cream all over my skin which makes me sparkle.

"I-I love it," I stammer out. They all grin at me. I go to hug them.

"No miss we'll just dirty the dress," they say. I sigh, grab a sheet to wrap around myself and pull them in for a hug. I don't know how I lived without them. They are so happy all the time and I love them. I feel Anne's head turn towards the clock.

"Miss you need to hurry," she says. "The party starts in 5 minutes and you still need to get to the Great room. A panicked expression passes over my face. I was not going to be late. That would just make it even worse. I didn't want to be another version of Cinderella. I call out 'goodbye' while hurrying out the door. The dress is hard to run in and I have to walk or I'll fall over. Thank goodness they gave me flats for tonight or there was no way I'd be able to get to the party on time. I speed through the halls and curse when I realize I am already late. Oh well Cinderella style is how I'm gonna have to go.

MAXON

I look to the door waiting for Kriss to burst through. Last year her birthday was ruined and I don't want that to happen this time. I have perfected everything. I even made sure that her maids didn't make her a white dress and moved the drinks way out of the way of the dancefloor. A disaster free evening is all I want. I look around the room at all of the guest. Everyone from the Selection is here except for, of course, Marlee. She is probably outside catering. I wouldn't be surprised if she snuck in just to see everyone's faces. As I look around I see that she has already came in with her blonde hair tucked into her hat and her hat is also covering her face. She is smart that one. No one has found out that she is here yet. Not even Kriss who spent months with her. I see her grin faintly at all of the girls. She looks troubled and then she looks at me. I almost look away but she catches my gaze too quickly. _Where's America?_ She mouths. It's my turn to look around now. I look back at Marlee and shrug. Maybe she decided that she should leave. Even though it's not supposed to, it hurts. I don't mean to be mean to her but there is so much rage in my heart that it can't help but pour out. I hear the doors open and look over. Kriss is walking in and she looks amazing. Her dark hair has been half pulled up and the other half has been left curled at her shoulders. Her maids have obviously cut her hair. Her lips are painted red to match her black dress. Her dress fans out so much that people have to take a few steps out to let her through. It has long sleeves red roses spotted over it. She is wearing a large grin as she waves at the guests. She walks over to me smiling even wider.

"You look beautiful, my dear," I say when she reaches me. I give her a quick kiss on the lips and she embraces me. I pull back a bit to look into her eyes.

"Do you like your party?" I ask and she nods.

"I know I planned it and everything but it looks so much better than I expected," she answers. She gives me another peck on the lips and I suggest that she goes and talks to her friends.

"I'll be coming back for a dance," she says. I smile and wave as she walks away. I hear the doors open again and turn in that direction. America emerges and I almost gasp at her beauty. I hear a few gasps and see her smile. She doesn't look at anyone in particular as she walks in. She meets my gaze and I quickly look over at Kriss. She doesn't look happy. Her grin has completely left her face. America walks over to her.

"Happy Birthday Kriss," she says quietly and I can only barely hear her. Kriss' smile returns to her face as she embraces America.

"You look beautiful," America says. That makes Kriss smile. I fight the urge to go over just to talk to her even if it is words of hate. I look away for a second and look back and she is gone. I turn and she is standing right beside me.

"Great party," she says.

"Yes," I answer. She laughs and her red braid bounces with her laughter. "What?" I demand.

"Nothing," she says still laughing. "I need a drink." She heads over to the drinks table and my eyes follow her there.

Kriss

How could she just waltz in here like some princess? America had her chance at becoming a princess and she blew it by having an affair with one of the guards. She always had to outdo everyone. She had to sound better, look better. I fight the tears that are spiking my eyes. I cried last year on my birthday I was not doing the same this year. I look over at Maxon who is staring at America. Gaping would be a better word. I know that I was his default choice but he can't just stare at her like he is her whole world. We're engaged. He starts to turn his head in my direction and I quickly look back at America. She walks over to me and I smile.

"Happy Birthday Kriss," she says hugging me.

"Thank you," I whisper and fight the urge to add 'backstabbing bitch.'

"You look beautiful." _You lying whore._

"Thank you so do you do." _Slut._ I really wish Maxon kicked her out when she got here now. Last year he only cared that she was beautifully playing. When he talked to me one of the first things he said was, "that is beautiful music. I had no clue that she was so talented." Yeah sure he didn't.

"I'm going to go talk to Maxon," she says. _Oh no you aren't._

"Sure." _If you even try to steal him from me I will have your head._ She walks away and doesn't look back as she stands next to Maxon. He looks over here before realizing that she is next to him. He turns to her and she says something. He replies in something like yes. I hope that he wasn't agreeing to taking her to bed. She starts laughing and he looks alarmed even though there is a faint smile on his lips. He says something and she continues to laugh before saying something and walking off. Once she's gone Maxon stares after her like a lost puppy. Right now I'm very glad that Karma's a bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys. So I have had a few questions revolving around Kriss' feelings in the last chapter. I was going to explain at the end but then I got busy and forgot so I'll explain now. I didn't want to make Kriss come across as one of those fake high school bitches but I didn't want everyone to think that she is perfectly fine with Maxon and America being in love. I know I mentioned something about Kriss wanting Maxon to get mad about America being there but she still loves Maxon and doesn't want him to love anyone else (but let's just face it he doesn't love Kriss). She would be getting a little jealous especially since America just waltzed in looking amazing and didn't even act like anything happened. I also wanted everyone to see the back meaning to what Kriss was saying.**

 **Anyways I hope that cleared everything up for you. By Sunday I will be sure of the days I am planning on updating. I love you guys so much. Thank you.**

 **Bookluver111**

 **p.s. this chapter is starting from where we left off just so no one gets confused**

Chapter 10

America

I walk over to the drinks table still laughing at what Maxon said. He was so formal and didn't even say anything rude. My laughter stops down as I see who is standing at the drinks table with Celeste. I fight the urge to pick up my skirt and walk away but I keep walking forward.

"Hey Celeste," I greet. Ben Smith is standing next to her.

"America," she says with delight bringing me into her arms. Ben smirks at me as a glare at him.

"Ben," I say extending my hand. He takes it but pulls me in for a hug. He puts his arms tight around me and I struggle to get out of them. He lets go after a few seconds and I see Celeste laughing. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Ben is smirking at me and Celeste is bent over laughing.

"Excuse me," I say moving past them. I go to the drinks and pour myself a glass of wine. I start to sip at it when Ben stands next to me. I groan.

"Don't complain. I don't want to talk to you but Celeste left me and you're the only other person I know," he says lifting his hands.

"Well it's a party go meet people," I reply. He laughs.

"Lady America," he says. "I have been nothing but nice to you and all you do is insult me." I roll my eyes.

"If by 'nice' you mean irritating and clingy then yes you are very nice." He laughs again.

"You don't hate me," he states.

"If I don't hate you then what is it?" I ask.

"You have a huge crush on me and you don't know how to express yourself so you insult me," he explains. I laugh in his face.

"You think I like you?" Another laugh. I turn my head and see Maxon watching me. He quickly adverts his gaze. I wonder what he thinks of this. Does he think I like Ben?

"You can think what you like but I'm leaving," I say walking in Maxon's direction. Just because we weren't in love anymore didn't mean we couldn't talk right? He sees me coming and tenses up.

"You don't hate me," I say mimicking Ben. Maxon sighs.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't like to have people hating me," I explain. He laughs.

"It's never bothered you before why do you care now?" he asks.  
"Maybe I just don't want you hating me," I say. He tenses up even more.

"You can't say things like that," he says.

"Why? I don't want you hating me. It's facts. I just want to be friends," I say. "We started off as friends remember?"

"Yes but I was always the friend that was in love with the other," he answers.

"Well then I guess it's my turn to take that role." He looks at me now. His eyes start tearing up. Before he can start crying I extend my hand.

"Friends?"

"Fine but nothing more," he says after a long minute. I laugh. He thought that I was going to ever put my heart on the line again? Not after two broken hearts in a year. I stare at him waiting for him to shun me but he doesn't. We end up just staring at each other when Kriss comes over.  
"Maxon I'm ready for my dance," she says.

"Yes my dear." I flinch at the name.

"America could you play something?" Kriss asks. She wants me to bring more attention to myself.  
"Okay," I say.

Maxon

Kriss pulls me away from America who is going towards the stage. Since there are no violins anywhere I suspect that she will play piano this time.

"Are you enjoying your party?" I ask and Kriss nods enthusiastically. I hear the music start. The string ensemble starts with the woodwind instruments. I wonder which one is America and then I hear the piano.

It is the most beautiful music I have ever heard. It sounds like a love song but I can't be sure. Then an even better sound starts. America starts singing a verse I don't know. Her voice is lovely and I spin Kriss around so I can see America. She is staring at me and smiles slightly when I meet her gaze. I don't think I'll ever forget this moment even if I live forever. America looks so happy surrounded by music. She is in her zone. The song is about love but I do not know what song it is. When she finishes I only notice that every voice had stopped for the performance. Applause begins and I let go of Kriss to clap along. Kriss joins in as well and I hear people whistling all through the room. America blushes and bows. When she rises from the bow I look her straight in the eye and tug my ear. She smiles and tugs hers back.

 **Sorry that the chapter is so small but I didn't think I could drag it out much longer. I already have plans for the next chapter but please give me your suggestions. Did you like the little bit of Maxmerica I put in there. I liked writing it because they are my all-time favorite book couple. Anyways, love you guys so much. Don't forget to comment. Love your feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I am so glad you are all liking the story so far. I am having fun writing it but I don't know how at all I'm going to finish it (calm down I'm not planning on finishing soon). I decided to update at least 2 times a week. After this chapter we only have one more day of daily chapters** **. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I'm putting a lot of Maxmerica in** **. I'll try and add in more Aspen. I recently got Wattpad and started a new story (Justin Bieber fanfic) so if any of you are interested look me up Leticia Porter. Don't worry I will not stop posting on this.**

 **Anyways I love you all,**

 **Bookluver111**

CHAPTER 11

America.

I pace the floor of my room as I wait for Maxon. Ever since I tugged my ear back I have regretted it. I know nothing will happen but just the thought of someone finding out makes my stomach turn. The rest of the party was fun. I danced with a lot of people, including Aspen. He forced me to dance with him after I refused to a few times. It was slow but we kept our distance. He told me of what's happening in the palace and we laughed a lot.

Ben didn't bother me for the rest of the night but what he said haunted me. _You like me._ Was he crazy? He was ignorant and annoying. How could I ever like him? I shake my head to shun the thought. It was crazy. The happiness of performing flowed through me. I hadn't realized how much I missed it until now. I miss being a five even though we were hungry and always working. We worked together and shared memories. Performing reminded me of how it used to be. When the most important thing was getting the notes right so that my siblings could go to bed with a full stomach. I brush my fingers over the keys of the piano. The urge to play pulses through me and I sit on the piano stool. All of the music that I played is still here making me think that no one's touched this since I left. I pull out a piece that I haven't played in at least two years and begin to play. I don't even need the sheet music after I start I know it off by heart. The last time I played this I was 15 and I was playing it for my dad's birthday party. It was his favorite song so I learned it just for him. Silent tears rush down my face as I think of his smile and his name for me. _Kitten._ I miss him so much it hurts but I finish the song. Once I am done I hear clapping. I whip my head to the door not caring that there are tears falling down my cheeks. Maxon stands in the doorway and as he sees the tears on my face he stops clapping.

"What's wrong?" he asks slowly. I just shake my head. There was no way I was going to spill my guts to him. I pull the lid of the piano down and stand to greet him. I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"What do you want?" I ask rougher than I intended.

"I wanted to talk,' he says. _Talk._

"About?" I ask after he doesn't elaborate.

"I get that I didn't listen to you and I would like for you to explain." My mouth pops open. After almost 8 months he was ready to hear the truth.

"The truth is that I am in love with you and I don't think that will ever stop," I say cursing myself. I sound so confident but I never meant for those words to leave my mouth. He was engaged.

"I understand,' he says. I almost slap him. How could he be that calm after what I just said.

"Seriously that is all you're going to say," I accuse. "I just told you my feelings and all you say is 'I understand'. I'm sorry if I'm acting like a little brat but did you even-" I don't have enough time to react before he kisses me. His lips are warm and soft and just how I remember. I know there is something wrong with kissing him but while his lips are on mine I don't know what it is. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer, to somehow make us one person. This kiss is everything. I feel like every question that has ever been asked could be answered with this kiss. This kiss reminds me of how things were before h chose Kriss. Kriss. Oh shit. I pull back softly and he looks into my eyes in a way that makes me want to melt.

"Was that a better reaction," he asks softly and it takes all of me not to kiss him again. I untangle myself from him and walk to the other side of the room.

"What?" he asks.

"You are engaged to one of my best friends and you are the prince of fricking Illea," I say yelling at the end. He sighs. I know how he feels.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate and I won't do it again," he apologizes. I know I should be glad that he isn't kissing me because then all of my feelings won't get mixed up but it makes me sadder than I was when I was thinking about my dad. I force the tears pricking my eyes away. They could come for another time when the reason of my tears wasn't standing right in front of me. Obviously I don't do a good job at hiding my sadness because Maxon steps forward. I get up and step closer as well so I don't have to yell.

"You can't be here," I say and he nods but he takes another step closer.

"I should go," he says. I take another step even though I tell my feet not to. As each of us keep taking steps soon we are chest to chest. He grabs my hand with tears in his eyes. I don't want to make him go but there isn't anything we can do. I press my lips to his quickly.

"Go," I whisper. "And don't come back." His lip trembles for a second before he turns on his heels and walks out the door. I follow him just so I can close the door behind him. I hear his footsteps fade and slide into onto my down onto the floor. For a second my face is emotionless but then I let the tears come.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to start something new because then the chapter would be too long.**


	12. Writing Guide (as requested)

**Hey guys this isn't a story just something that I wanted to do for you. So recently I was asked 'how do you write?' They actually asked for an answer so this is it.**

 **I write because I love to write. My fanfiction ideas just come from me thinking what if that happened instead I wonder what that would be like. Then I basically just write it. I have to look back on the previous chapters quite a lot though. I basically just write what I think the character would do in that situation. I have read The Selection heaps of times so I know America back-to-front so I know what she would do if she was in that situation.**

 **My original ideas usually just come from my brain but I actually can't write them right away because I don't know what to do with the idea. So after I come up with the idea I try acting it out as the main character. I see where I could take the story instead of just writing it and it end up being a really stupid plot. And while I'm acting it out I always think 'would I like to watch this if it came to cinemas?' or 'would I read this book?'. I am really picky with my writing so I say that I will write it then I start and think that it isn't good enough and no one would ever read it. That is how a lot of my stories end up: as lost files on my computer. I was about to give up on this fanfic but then I saw all of the comments and it motivated me.**

 **When I write I guess I need a motivation. You guys are my motivation because every day when I check the comments I am so happy. I love you guys to pieces and If you weren't there motivating me all the time this story would be just like the rest.**

 **Writing will be different for everyone. Not everyone will agree with how I write they might say that acting out a story before writing it is stupid but that is just how I roll.**

 **I actually started an original story on wattpad yesterday. It isn't far in I think I've only published the prologue so far but it would be great if you checked it out.**

 **Anyways Love you all,**

 **Bookluver111.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. A lot of you have wanted to know more about Ben and about Aspen and some of you want more Maxon. I don't think Ben will show up in this chapter but he will be coming back soon. I just want this chapter to have the girls bonding for once. I don't want to have much romance in this chapter but I want there to be girl fun. I hope you like it.**

 **Much Love**

 **Bookluver111**

Chapter 12

America. 

When I wake a pair of brown eyes greet me. I scream and the beholder of the eyes puts their hand over my mouth. The hand is small and smells like soap. I sit up slowly and notice that the beholder of the eyes is Marlee.

"Marlee?" I whisper. I can only just make out her face because it is so dark.

"Sorry I just wanted to spend some time with you while you're here," she says. I smile at her. How had I forgotten that she would be here? I open my arms and she moves onto the bed to embrace me. When she does hug me I notice a small bump that I'm sure wasn't there before. I jerk back and look at her stomach. Sure enough there is a bump, it's not huge but big enough to be visible.

"Marlee?" I gasp. "Are you pregnant?" Her smile is the only answer I need. I pull her in for another hug. "That is so exciting," I whisper-squeal.

"I would've told you sooner but I couldn't find a way," she admits. I smile so wide that all the events from tonight flow out of my brain. "I haven't been working much because I get in the way. I'll be taking leave soon," she says. She doesn't look happy about it. I smile thinking of how Carter got her to agree to pregnancy leave. She starts to tell me of the happenings in the palace. It's been quiet ever since I didn't get picked apparently.

"Everyone has been scared to ask why?" Marlee explains. "A couple of weeks ago I was in the moment and confronted Maxon. He was not happy about that. He yelled at me but I was fine. I've had worse." I try to read the expression on her face but she keeps it well hidden. Maybe the whipping wasn't the worst thing Marlee has ever had to endure.

"So has anyone special come your way?" she asks trying to change the subject.

"No," I say sadly. What I don't add is 'I don't think they ever will'. She squeezes my hand and I squeeze hers back. She was lucky she got the guy of her dreams. Carter is great for her.

"Speaking of special guys, how is Carter?" I ask.

"He's good. His um…sores are better. He's excited for the baby. We've come up with a few names," she says grinning.

"Tell me," I demand.

"Well he came up with Josie and Jack and I came up with Kile and Annabelle," she says shaking her head. "I like those names. Hopefully you have quads so you can use all of the names," I say and we both start to giggle. We talk for about an hour before she has to go. We embrace once more before she scurries away. I smile at me best friend. It's almost time for me to wake up so I just read until time for my maids to dress me.

Mary, Lucy and Anne have dressed me in a plain white day dress that hits just above my knees. It is simple and I like it even if it's not my favorite. They have tied my hair in a simple braid straight down my back. My makeup is simple and sweet and I'm glad. Like this I won't steal the show. I head down to breakfast by myself and I'm hoping everyone else is just late. I have butterflies in my stomach. In a matter of minutes, I will be having breakfast with the queen and the king. I'm thankful that my maids made me look simple or the King would definitely notice I was here. I get to the dining hall and no one is waiting outside. I hear chatter from inside and swear under my breath. I have to make a late entrance again. When I walk in all conversations stop. I can feel Maxon's eyes on me but I refuse to look in his direction. Instead I stare straight into King Clarkson's eyes and do a small curtsy. His eyes are full of hatred and I try my hardest to keep my composure. I take a seat next to Celeste and start my breakfast. I still feel Maxon's gaze but I refuse to look up. If I look up I might lose it all. Celeste takes my hand and squeezes it. I finally look up but not at Maxon and stare at the faces of all of my friends. This is what I came here for not to have a secret affair with Maxon. I look at Celeste who gives me a small smile and give her hand a squeeze.

 **Sorry that it is so short and boring but I didn't want to make this too long. I could've added more but then the chapter would never finish. Anyways I will be updating weekly from now on. I love you guys so much. Hope you enjoy reading.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted earlier but I have been so busy with school and other stuff but here I am with a new chapter. I'm gonna fast forward it to after the week at the palace because some people want more Ben. I hope you like it.**

 **ILYSO (has anyone read the throne of glass series by Sarah J Mass. It's amazing!)**

Chapter 13

AMERICA

The week went so fast. There were tea parties and usual parties all week. I don't think I've ever been so excited. Kriss had an amazing birthday and I feel bad for not getting her a present.

Maxon didn't approach me once after that little mistake but I did catch him looking at me a couple of times. Kriss didn't seem to expect anything and I was grateful for that. She could have my head for that kind of treason.

Speaking of Kriss, I hadn't realized how much I missed her. She is so bubbly and happy all the time. She wrote us all letters, but I haven't read mine yet. You can also see her love for Maxon radiating off her. She also tries to catch touches with him and seems so engaged when he talks. I was thinking how I would act if he chose me instead. I'd probably complain every time he talked about business or stuff I don't care about. I smirk at the idea.

I place the dishes in the sink to wash up when the phone rings. I quickly dry my hands while running to the handset.

"Hello," I say into the phone once I get to the phone.

"I'm outside your house," says a deep voice I don't recognize. A surge of panic shoots through me. I take the phone over to the window and peer outside. I see a dark figure outside. I almost drop the phone.

"What do you want," I squeak.

"Come outside," the voice says. Now I drop the phone. Whoever this creep was wanted me outside. There was no way in hell that would happen.

But if he really wanted to talk to me he could break in. I slowly walk towards the door. My hand shakes as I reach for the door handle but I get it open. I pop my head out first but see that no one is there. Maybe they left. I step out and onto the yard.

"Hello?" I whisper. I hear a rustling and turn to where the sound is coming from. My heart is beating faster than hummingbird's wings. I take another step. I'm about to call out again when a hand wraps around my mouth.

I try to pry the fingers off and scream at the same time.

"Shhh someone might think you're in danger," a very familiar voice says. I spin around getting his grasp and turn to see a smiling Ben Smith.

"Ben!" I say whacking him on the arm.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't do that," I say. He looks confused for a second.

"Do what?" For a second my heart stops and my hands drop. He doubles over in laughter and I whack him again.

"You-your-face," he says in between laughs. I scowl at him.

"It's not funny I was so scared," I say. He gets up but he is still laughing. "Are you going to apologize?"

He smiles and then bows. "I am very, truly sorry for the fear I have caused you," he says with a smirk. I hit him again. When he doesn't stop laughing I start to walk off. He grabs my arm and I jump slightly.

"Don't go America," he pleads all sobered up.

"And why can't I go?" I ask. He had some nerve coming her, scaring me, laughing about it and then asking me not to go.

"Cause," he says, "I want to take you to dinner."

"Sorry but I already had dinner," I say with venom in my voice. Obviously he doesn't get that I don't want to do anything with him because he persists.

"What about a movie?" he asks.

"Don't you get that I just want to stay home?" He smirks and then suggests another idea.

"Fine, we'll have to watch the movie here." I groan.

"Don't you get it I don't want to spend time with you," I say. His face drops a little but he covers it up.

"You don't even know me," he says softly.

"Exactly. I could be inviting a psycho killer in for all I know," I say softer this time.

"I just want to get to know you America. Is that a crime?" he says tears shining in his eyes. That softens me a little bit.

"Fine but I get to choose the movie," I say caving in.

"Yes sir," he says grinning from eye to eye.

"Come on in psycho killer," I say smirking.

I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my whole life. We end up watching a comedy movie and the funniest part was when would comment and be like: 'What the hell is wrong with that prick? He should just take the frigging pills and solve his spasm disorder,' or 'She is the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life."

My stomach hurts by the end of the movie and Ben just smirks.

"That was the stupidest movie I have ever seen," he comments and I laugh.

"Stop-it-hurts," I try to say. He laughs along with me but I know he is just laughing at my flushed face and my ridiculous laugh.

Once the laughing dies down I take him to the door.

"Thank you Ben for making me do something with my worthless life," I say.

"You are very welcome," he says bowing. I whack him on the back. He protests but smirks at me.

"I'm serious it was fun," I say and it was.

"There is one thing that a prince charming must do at the end of saving his damsel in distress," he says. He is too quick for me to see when he quickly pecks me on the lips. I push him off as fast as possible. He is laughing and I can feel the heat coming to my cheeks.

"That was not funny," I complain pushing him out the door. "Get out!" I say to his laughing figure. He does and I slam the door shut on him.

BEN

I pretend to laugh until I get far away enough that she won't notice my laughing stopping. I kissed her. I smile at the thought that I got her defenses down. They are built so high that no one can get over them but I did for a few hours. I open the door to my car more than happy with my accomplishment.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Sorry that I'm a couple days late but I am trying to make this chapter amazing. I hope you like it. I'm trying to figure out where and when to put Maxon in but I'll figure it out. I have no idea where this chapter is going so if you guys have any ideas I welcome them with open arms.**

 **Chapter 14**

America

I open up the mail box and see that my mail box is filled with letters. My mouth pops open. I did check my mailbox yesterday didn't I?

I reach in and pull them all out using both hands. I even have to carry some of them in my mouth so I can take them into the house.

My keys fall out of my hands before I can unlock the door. I groan as I bend down to pick them up.

Before I'm even halfway bending down a large hand swiftly grabs the keys. I quickly rise to stand face to face with Ben.

"Hello Sweetness," he says cheerfully. My heart starts to race. I haven't yet talked to him about the kiss that we shared. Even though it was just a joke it made me stay up all night last night. I try to smile through the letters but fail and end up looking like a complete idiot. I can tell because Ben bursts into laughter.

Still laughing, he opens the door and gestures for me to enter before him. I bow my head slightly and walk through the doorway. I put all of the mail on the coffee table in front of the couch. Ben picks up the ones that I drop on the floor.

"Thanks," I say.

"Anything for a damsel in distress," he says smirking. I swat him.

"I am not a damsel in distress," I argue. He just smirks at me.

"Well this is the second time in less than twenty-four hours that I have saved your miserable life," he points out. I can't say that he is wrong but I don't want him to be right.

"Well knight in shining armor, how could I ever repay you?" I ask batting my eyelashes.

"I've never been rewarded from a damsel before," he says.

"Oh we-" I start.

"But we could collect some ideas from some real damsels in distress," he suggests holding up some movies.

"You can't be serious."

"And what if I am. You were the one that suggested it," he says. I sigh but end up giving in. An argument between me and Ben is most likely going to end with him winning.

The movie is a movie about damsels in distress. The story is basically that the girl gets captured and almost dies and then the guy has to go to a lot of trouble just to save her. But the thing is that it's pretty much her fault. She leads the bad guy to her and then she was the one who didn't run when she got caught. We're up to the part where he has just finished fighting the bad guy and is looking for the damsel or who I like to call 'Miss-I-have-no-idea-what-I'm-doing-and-I-will-end-up-dying-before-anything-interesting-happens'.

"I really hope she dies before the end of the movie or I would've wasted 2 whole hours of my life," I say.  
"Hey she isn't that bad," Ben protests, "at least she is hot." I roll my eyes. Is that all he's cared about this whole movie.

He finds her in a cell and she is all dirty and has tear stained cheeks.

" _Jack,"_ she screams.

" _Rachael! I've been looking everywhere for you,"_ the character named Jack softly caressing her face.

" _I knew you would find me. We will always find each other no matter how far away how far away we are,"_ she says sobbing. Jack let's go of her face and moves to unlock Rachael's cell. When it's unlocked she runs straight into his arms.

" _I missed you so much,"_ he whispers onto her hair.

" _How could I ever repay you for saving my life?"_ Rachael asks.

" _Knowing that you are good and safe is enough for me,"_ he replies. She smiles at him and moves closer to him. Her lips touch his for a fraction of a second and she moves back and smiles at him. I laugh at his reward.

"What?" Ben asks looking at me.

"She doesn't even love him. You can tell. She just wanted to get let out. If she really loved him then she would have done something more. If she really loved him she would've tried to get out herself. And didn't she have that affair with that prince at the start of the movie. And wasn't she in love with that prince guy?" I say. He just stares at me.

"She is just a girl. I think you've forgotten that she is only 17. She hasn't got any experience in battle and she is tired and hungry and depressed. And she was probably only using that prince for his money," he says. I roll my eyes and look back at the screen.

They are travelling back to the kingdom. She hasn't said anything to him since that scene where he saved her. He tries to talk to her and she just nods or makes soft noises with her throat. She doesn't try to touch him either.

When they eventually make it to the kingdom the prince is waiting. When Rachael sees the prince her whole face lights up and she runs to him. She kisses him passionately and I feel sorry for the other guy. The kiss breaks and Rachael looks up at the prince.

" _I missed you so much. It was awful being without you. I couldn't stand it,"_ she says. Jack stands and watches. I wonder if he realizes that she used him yet. He walks away while they are kissing but leaves a note on the floor addressed to Rachael. She picks it up and reads it a smile on her face.

She meets Jack in the woods at night.

" _Rachael, I'm so glad you came,"_ Jack says moving forward. She puts her hands up and takes a step back.

" _We cannot go on like this Jack,"_ Rachael says.

" _I don't understand Rachael. I get that you have your prince but we are in love and we can make it work-"_ she cuts him off.

" _We are not in love Jack. I never loved you. I'm sorry if you thought that your feelings were reciprocated but I have always loved the prince,"_ She says.

" _No, no Rachael,"_ He says softly.

" _I'm sorry Jack,"_ she says and walks off leaving him alone. The credits roll on after that. I look over at Ben whose mouth is hanging straight open.

"Ben you have the worst choice in movies," I say.

"She is a bitch. If I was Jack, I would do more than stand there. He should've asked for her hand in return for saving her," he says.

"Well he didn't ask for anything so I guess that I don't have any ideas," I say shrugging. I try to stand but he grabs my hand before I can rise.

"Not so fast," Ben says. "She did give him a kiss." I raise my eyebrows. He wanted to kiss me.

"No way," I say. He starts to pout. "You can't be serious. I'm not kissing you."

I stand and he doesn't grab me this time. "Time to go Ben," I say pointing towards the door. He gets up and walks past me. His shoulders are drooping and his face is sad.

I follow him over to the door.

"Fine," I say caving in. "If it means that much to you." His face lights up.

I move forward and press my lips to his. I keep them there for a few seconds before pushing him out the door and closing it behind me.

What are these feelings coursing through me? I don't actually like him do I? I slide onto the floor and sit against the door. Why did my feelings have to be so complicated?

 **Sorry that this chapter is so boring but I couldn't think of anything. At least you guys got some Ben and America action. BTW if you can figure out a pet name for them I would love to know it** **.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys. I am so sorry that I didn't update on time but I'm updating now so I hope you don't get too mad. I have a mission for you all as well so sorry if this chapter is short. If you can think of any way you would like the story to go or should go tell me. I know most people are leaning towards team Ben. I can't choose. I love Maxon like a husband but I love Ben like a son so I'm stuck. It's okay though I'm planning for this story to go on so I have heaps of time to choose. OMG and any Stephanie Meyer fans out there; she is releasing another book on the 15** **th** **of November so keep your eyes out. I for one am excited. Sorry for the super long intro.**

 **Into the story we go! (p.s. the winner of the ship name choosing contest was QueenlyXO with Berica. Congrats not that you win anything sorry.)  
**

**Chapter 15**

 **America**

I can't even believe I kissed him. And it was intentional. His lips were soft and sweet and made me feel loved. Were they better than Maxon's? They were different let's go with that. I pull my legs up to my chest. The kiss was only a peck but something inside of me still flared up leaving the fire burning inside of me.

I've been sitting here for at least an hour trying to figure out what it meant. I'm so stupid. It doesn't mean anything. It was a simple kiss. _Just_ a kiss. I try to tell myself that while I go and have a shower.

The shower feels good and bad at the same time. It feels refreshing but it also feels like I'm washing away all of Ben's touch and I don't think I want that.

I shouldn't care. _What is wrong with you America?_ I quickly step out of the shower and almost slip but I grip onto the shower door saving myself from a few bruises. I gently straighten my naked body and throw on an oversized shirt I have no idea I even owned. It smells strangely masculine and not at all like me. _Whose shirt is this?_ I take it off as quick as possible feeling dirty. How did I get this shirt? I press it to my nose. The scent is familiar but not so familiar that I can tell whose it is. I throw it on the floor and chuck on another top. At the end of The Selection I got it. They were handing them out. On the front it says: _I'm too glamorous for the Prince._ Celeste forced me to get one even though no one else was. I've worn it a couple times like on t-shirt day at school and to bed. Every time I wear it in public people laugh. I'm not sure if they laugh because of the print on the shirt or because they think it's untrue, either way I couldn't care less.

I walk out of the bathroom and curl up on my bed. Conflicting thoughts of Maxon and Ben go through my head. I'm not falling for someone else am I? I can't fall for Ben, I'm in love with Maxon. I shake my head and close my eyes hoping for sleep. Unfortunately, my thoughts can't leave me alone even when I sleep because I dream.

 _I'm looking at my reflection. My face is made up softly but enough to make me look regal. I'm wearing a dress that's white and gold matching the small gold tiara on my head. What am I doing?_

 _I hear sobbing behind me and look to see my mother._

" _You look so beautiful my baby," she sobs. Marlee and Celeste stand behind her as well as a few of the other girls from The Selection. They are all wearing matching dresses and smiles. The doors of the room open and my feet walk me out. I'm walking up an aisle. There are seats of people on either side everyone smiling and looking at me. I find myself smiling at all of these people. I look forwards and see that I am almost at the end of the aisle. The person up there is unidentifiable. Once I get up there I see that it is Maxon. He's wearing a tuxedo very much like the one he wore at the photoshoot. I smile at him and he smiles back. It's not a fake show smile it is a real smile showing how happy he is to be getting married to me. I stand in front of him and he takes hold of both of my hands. The priest starts with the vows and I can't tear my eyes off of Maxon. We're getting married. We're really getting married._

" _Do you Your Majesty Maxon Calix Screave take America Alicia Singer as you lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asks._

" _I do," Maxon replies not taking his eyes off of me. I smile up at him._

" _And do you America Alicia Singer take His Majesty Maxon Calix Screave as you lawfully wedded husband?" I nod._

" _I do," I say barely audible. I don't wait for any permission before grabbing Maxon by his suit and kissing him. The kiss is sealing our future. Our future together. Our future forever. He has to pull back and when he does his face has changed. Instead of having his sweet blonde hair and brown eyes he has green eyes and bronze hair. It's Ben._

 _I shouldn't be smiling but I do._

" _I love you," he whispers. I blush stupidly and put my hands on his shoulders._

" _I love you too," I whisper back._

I wake up and sit up so straight it hurts my back. What was that? Did I just get married to Ben in a dream? I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. I'm not falling for Ben am I? I mean we've kissed twice and spent time together.

Thank goodness I'm not still in love with Aspen because I'm pretty sure that I've just gotten myself into another love triangle.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, thankyou so much for all of the ideas. I** **'** **m going to try and mix all of the ideas together to make the story just that much better. I seriously love your feedback. Keep up with the ideas I truly appreciate them. It's an early update hope your happy**

 **Anyways**

 **ILY booklover111**

Chapter 16

America

I try not to think about Ben or Maxon as I get through my daily work routine but that proves to be difficult. First one of the students asks about the prince and his family stating that he wants to do his report on how the political system has changed (even though it hasn't) so I have to explain how the whole system works, which includes an explanation of how the Selection works. Then later on in the staffroom I spot Mrs. Delaware and can't help but notice how she has her nephew's green eyes and caramel hair. I shouldn't be thinking about them at all. I need to shun them from my mind and forget about them all together.

I leave work earlier than usual claiming that I'm not feeling great even though I feel fine. I catch Mrs. Delaware's eye before I leave and wonder if she knows about the few kisses I have shared with her nephew. I turn away before I get the chance to blush. I doubt she would know but to be safe I'm not going to say anything to her until I'm certain. I take the long way home hoping to think.

 _How could I fall in love with Ben? How could I still have feelings for Maxon?_ I sigh and walk up the front steps of my house not noticing the palace car sitting quietly in my driveway.

The door is unlocked which surprises me. Maybe I forgot to lock it this morning. I walk in humming to myself but stop dead in my tracks when I see Aspen and Maxon sitting in my living room. Maxon is glaring at Aspen and Aspen is trying to look like he doesn't notice even though I can tell that he does. I clear my throat making them both turn to me in surprise. Aspen grins with his teeth at me and Maxon just stares like he's surprised to see me here.

"Miss America," Aspen says in greeting bowing. I force my laugh back as he stands back up. Why is _he_ bowing to _me_? I look back at Maxon and realize that the formality is for his sake. He might think we still have something going on.

"Officer Leger," I say tilting my head in his direction. "Your Majesty." I curtsy and no one objects until I fall to the floor. Maxon grins while Aspen hurries to pick me up. I grin back at Maxon. He's not mad at me. _Of course he's not remember you made up and then he kissed you._

"Why are you _both_ here," I say emphasizing on the word 'both'. Maxon's smile slacks and Aspen speaks up looking nervously at the Prince.

"I have come to escort the Prince to your home. He has some _business_ to discuss with you," Aspen says the corner of his lips hitching upwards.

"Thank you Officer," I say, "the prince surely wants his business to be private so you are excused." Aspen glances at Maxon who nods in agreement. Aspen bows deeply before leaving the room to the garden outside. I look to Maxon. He looks back not saying anything.

"Sit," he orders finally. I take the seat across from him. He takes both of my hands in his. I look at him expectantly. "Kriss had an accident." I gasp but he continues. "She had a run in with the Southern Rebels and they shot her in the side," he explains. I hold my hand to my mouth in shock. Tears form in my eyes but don't fall to my cheeks.

"She's okay," Maxon assures me rubbing my hand with his thumb. Internally I breathe out a sigh of relief. _She's okay._

"Why did you come to tell me?" I ask barely audible.

"Because you two were close and I thought you would lose trust in me if I didn't tell you," he says. His eyes are clouded with worry and sadness as he looks up at my eyes. "Did you not want me to come?" I laugh and shake my head. Of course he has awful timing but I'm still glad he told me.

"Are you telling any of the others?" He shakes his head.

"I don't care about them." I suck in a breath. These boys really know how to make me even more confused every time I talk to them. For a while we don't speak and just look at each other.

"I've missed you," he admits. "According to your friends out there I've been saying your name in my sleep." My heart melts a little when he says that. He still cares about me. He still _loves_ me.

"I've missed you too," I whisper. That's when Aspen barges in.

"God you both love each other and this is awfully painful to watch. You can't go on without talking to each other. It's hurting both of you," he says out of breath. He points at Maxon. "You can still be married to Kriss for the country but it is so obvious to anyone with eyes or ears that you are in love with America and that she is in love with you." I start to blush a little. What happened to Aspen being in love with me? Oh well one less person to worry about. Maxon stares at me as Aspen looks at the wall clock.

"We have to go but I will not stand to watch you both hurt yourselves and I will be bringing Maxon back," Aspen says pulling Maxon out of the room. No goodbye.

 _Maxon loves me._

 _He loves me._

I didn't think my life could get anymore complicated but there it goes again.


	18. Instagram

Hey guys. This isn't a chapter sorry just wanted you to know that I have made a Instagram account. It's book_luver111. It's not my private account but it is my public. It will have news on any books, suggestions and basically updates on my writing.

Hope that you all follow it. Love you guys.


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I am actually in tears when I read the comments. I actually love you guys so much and I hope that you really like this chapter. Not much to say today (for once).**

 **Anyways Much Love,**

Chapter 17

America

My hand is warm where Ben is holding it. I feel safe when I'm holding his hand, like nothing can happen to me if I'm with him. I look up at Ben's smiling face. How can he always look so happy and be with me? I swear I make everyone's life turn down. He looks down at me looking at him and smiles. We stop where we are and turn to each other in the middle of the street. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. It's like time stops when his lips touch mine and I know I want to stay here forever. I grip tight onto his broad shoulders and he holds my waist lightly.

I open my eyes and see sheets on my bed. _What?_

It was only a dream. A really good dream. _Wait. No it wasn't._ It was a confusing dream that doesn't belong in my head. I can't go back to sleep. For the past week I've been having conflicting dreams of Maxon and Ben. I never had these dreams with Aspen and when it was Aspen and Maxon I was never this confused. I groan and roll over stepping out of bed. I slip on a large jumper and some shoes and walk out into the kitchen. It's almost sunrise and I am not at all tired. That's the thing about these dreams they make me more awake.

I still have hours until I have to go to work and nothing to do. Instinctively I grab the phone of the bench and dial the number that I need.

Ben

I hear the phone ringing from my bedroom. I wish I had someone to get it for me. I touch the bare back of whoever it is that's in my bed and get up. Her name was Lia…Louise? I have no idea. I know it started with an 'l' though. That was a start. I pick the phone off of the receiver and press it to my ear.

"Hello," I say into the phone. There's silence on the other end for a second or two.

"Ben?" a voice I would know in a million voices asks.

"America? Are you okay?" Why is she calling at two in the morning? Has she been attacked? Is she lost?

"No I'm fine just lonely. Can you come over?" she asks.

"Of course." _I would bring you the moon if you asked for it._

"Can you come now?"

"I'm already on my way."

I arrive at America's place 15 minutes later. She's inside sitting on one of the armchairs she owns. I sit on the one across from her and hold her hands in mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She gives me a small smile. I brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Oh how I love her hair. It's incredibly soft and beautiful. I don't even care that it matches her temper perfectly. She takes a deep breath before talking.

"I've been having these dreams," she explains slowly as if I wouldn't understand. "And you're in them." I nod. Why is she speaking so slowly? "And so is Maxon." I scowl. _Maxon._ "I think I'm in love with you Ben," she whispers. I stare at her in shock. Is she crazy? She isn't in love with me, she's in love with Maxon and will be forever in love with Maxon.

 _But she just said she loves you._

 _Thinks she loves you. Don't forget 'thinks'._

"Are you okay?" she asks softly. I nod slowly looking up at her bright blue eyes. I know that I love her. I've known pretty much since the moment we met. But her loving me. No. Girls don't love me they fawn over me. I run my fingers through my hair. She is still staring at me and I didn't realize how close we are. How near our lips are.

Time slows down when she quickly presses her lips to mine. She's never made the first move ever. She's never done anything more than take what I gave. But her kissing me makes me certain that we are meant to be. I mean she just said she loved me and now we're kissing. Life couldn't get any better.

We're so into the kiss neither of us notices the door open or anyone step inside the house. The lights flash on and America breaks away. She stares at the doorway her face pale with shock. I turn to where she was looking and suspect I look the same.

The prince of Illea just caught me kissing America.

Maxon

She's kissing this caramel haired freak. She's _kissing_ him. I feel a hole get punched through my heart. I thought I was over her. I thought she loved me too. She told me a few months ago. Aspen tenses beside me.

"Maxon," America whispers. "I can explain." The boy she was kissing looks shocked almost as shocked as her but she looks like she's seen a ghost.

"I don't think any explanation is necessary do you Officer?" I say trying to keep myself detached.

"Your highness," Aspen says cautiously.

"Please Aspen," America pleads. Aspen nods.

"Excuse me but I would like for you to follow me," Aspen says to the boy. He looks terrified. Once they are both gone America stands up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she whispers. I give her a sad smile. I'm sorry too.

"I love you America," I say. She nods.

"I know, I love you too," she says tears springing in her eyes. "I don't want to keep hurting you but every time I try and fix something you get more hurt." The tears come in my eyes now. I do get hurt every time I try and get close but that's out of her control.

"Do you love him?" I ask softly. She touches my cheek and shrugs.

"I don't know. When I'm with him I think I do but when I'm not I'm sure I love you. But when I'm with him I think of you as well," she answers. I nod. That's understandable I felt the exact same with Kriss. Somedays I know I love her and others I know I can only love America. She starts to sob and I pull her to my chest. Why did we have to keep getting stuck in these love triangles?


	20. Chapter 18

**Hi guys. Okay I have some explaining to do. So I was reading the comments and I found this really funny one. I can't remember who it was by but I remember them rating about America's indecisiveness so here's my explanation. Basically I just think not being able to make decisions is America's thing. I think that's just her and I don't want to change her too much. And I also can't decide. When I started this story I knew that America would have to choose but I never planned to get so attached to Ben. I mean I love him like a son but I love Maxon forever and always so decision making is so hard. I think I have chosen though so you'll have to keep reading.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Bookluver111**

Chapter 18

America

I put my head in my hands. How could I do that? I just kissed Ben not even thinking. And I told him I loved him. I hear a clearing of a throat and turn around. Ben is standing in the hallway waiting. I sigh and stand. I thought he left with Aspen and Maxon. I guess I was wrong.

"I'm so sorry," I say, not meeting his gaze. If I had to say my most embarrassing moment it would probably be today.

"No I get it," he says. I feel him come closer, his chest brushing mine. "He is your past love and he just came and saw us. I get it." I nod vacantly. Wait.

"Huh?" I say, looking at him now.  
"I know how you used to feel about him and he just walked in on us. I get it," he repeats. I stare at him blankly. He thinks I'm upset because I'm embarrassed. I mean I am but that's not just it. My heart is being torn into two pieces and I don't know which one of the tearers can piece it back together.

"I'm sorry you had to get pulled into this," I say. He pulls me in for a hug. I feel every muscle in my body tense. How can he just hug me like this? The hug is nice but something is missing. I breathe in Ben's scent before pulling away.

"It's late," I say. For a second he looks confused but then it settles in.

"Oh, yeah well I'm going to go." I nod and he starts to back away awkwardly. Once the door is closed I collapse back onto the couch and let the tiredness take me over.

I wake with a sore back and half of my body on the ground. I forgot that I had fell asleep on the couch. I try not to remember yesterday's events but they course through my mind against my will.

I sigh and move into the kitchen. I have work today. I pull out a few pieces of bread and butter them, not even bothering to toast them. I eat the bread slowly at bench and look out the window. My neighbors are a lovely family. They have two kids that are just gorgeous. I think they're twins but I can't be sure. I've always wanted twins. The only name I've ever come up with for a child though is Eadlyn. I don't know why I like that name so much, I just do. I can imagine my child. I wouldn't want for her to have red hair like me but she would have my eyes. She would be musical, kind and patient.

I sigh at the thought of the daughter that I will most likely never give birth to. I wonder what Maxon will name his child. I can't even imagine.

Once I've taken the last bite of my 'toast' I move upstairs. I don't bother with the dishes because if I do I will be late.

I toss on a pair of jeans, blouse and a jacket. Hopefully today will be better than yesterday. I'm not planning on having Maxon or Ben over but they did come unannounced yesterday. I pull a brush through my hair and braid my hair down my back. It's still as red as it was last year, if anything more. I've thought about dying it so that no one will recognize me but go against it everytime. I shake my head and grab my keys off of the bench.

"Sophie?" I ask pointing at the small blonde girl.

"When was the last time you talked to the Prince and lady Kriss?" she asks. I suck in a breath. Was she watching me from my bushes yesterday or something. I contemplate saying that I haven't seen or talked to either since Kriss' birthday but they have the right to know.

"I last talked to Kriss at her birthday a month or two ago and I last talked to Maxon yesterday," I say then quickly add, "we bumped into each other while I was going home." All of the girls sigh and the boys make faces. The corners of my mouth tilt slightly upwards.

"What's he like," Emily asks. I smile at her. She's so bright in ways that no one else would understand. She was the one who said that Maxon was related to Gregory Illea.

"He's a very nice person. He is very handsome too," I say and the class giggles. "He will be a great king and I am so happy that we are still friends." Again the girls sigh. The boys stare blankly.

"Did you love him?" a boy, Marcus Graham, calls out. I can feel the heat lifting to my cheeks as I answer.

"Umm…..." I say. "I did and now I still love him."

"As a very close friend," a voice beside me says. I turn to Maxon standing in the doorway. A few girls scream and some fall out of theirs seats. Most of the class stares at Maxon with their mouths hanging open.

"Is that-that's-" Emily stutters. I too stare with my mouth hanging open. I move over to Maxon and whisper fast, "What are you doing here?" He smirks and winks at me. I start to blush furiously again.

"You're kind teacher has invited me to visit your class today," Maxon says happily. The girls start screaming again. I look at Maxon with an unsure look but he just nods. _Go along with it America._

"Since the Prince is one of my friends and we are learning about the royal family I invited him to talk to you all," I say. I can't believe he's here. I want to hug him and kiss him but I can't.

"So," Maxon says sitting on the edge of my desk, "ask away."

The students question Maxon until the lunch bell and I stand to the side smiling. When they all file out of the room I move to the door and lock it closing the blinds.

"Why are you here?" I ask in a whisper even though no one can hear us.

"I missed you too much and Kriss wouldn't believe me if I said that I had another meeting so I said that I was visiting a school." My heart melts at his words. _He missed me._ "No matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about you. It's like a disease that I can't get rid of. I love you too much for my own good." Tears spring to my eyes. He pulls my hands into his and pulls me closer. "I want you every second of everyday and I will find a way for that to happen." We are dangerously close now and I don't even care as I bring his lips to mine. The kiss is everything and nothing. He hitches one of my legs up to his hip as I run my fingers through his hair. How did I try and convince myself that I didn't love him for so long? I hear a gasp and quickly detach myself from Maxon. Emily is standing in the back doorway. I cover my mouth with my hand as she stares between Maxon and I.

"Emily this isn't anything," I try to explain in a soft voice. "I was um…just helping his highness with something." She is still staring between the two of us.

"You were kissing," she gasps.

"Uh no we were- um…"

"You were!" she yells. I put a finger to my lips and she softens her voice. I'd forgotten about the back door.

"Emily," Maxon says softly kneeling down, "what Miss Singer and I were doing is to remain strictly confidential. You can't even tell your parents or friends."

"I don't know what that means but I won't tell anyone," Emily whispers. That's it. I break into tears right there and roughly bring Emily to my chest.  
"Thank you," I whisper into her hair. It's people like Emily that deserve to rule a country without winning a contest.


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys. I can't believe that this story has been going on for this long and that so many people are actually reading it. Anyways remember to comment and I hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 18

AMERICA

I guide Emily's hand across the paper. When she walked in all she wanted was a pencil so she could color. Her hands are small and clammy, like most little kids.

"I knew you still loved Maxon," she says in a whisper.

"Really?" I take a glance at Maxon who's standing awkwardly, looking at the pictures on the walls.

"Yeah. Every time we talked about him during class you would tense up. It's what mommy does when I ask about my dad," she says. I smile down at her. She is much more clever than I give her credit for. I touch one of her brown ringlets of hair around her face. The corners of her tiny lips twitch a little like she's trying not to smile. I turn to look at Maxon who's looking at us with a grin plastered on his face. He blushes when he sees me look at him and holds out a painting. I stand and walk over to him, leaving Emily to draw by herself.

"Whose is this?" he asks. The painting is of a horse and a horse trainer with bright red curls. I squint at the name in the corner, then I figure whose it is.

"My father painted that when I was little," I say. I point at the trainer. "I wanted to be a horse rider when I was younger. Obviously I couldn't but I was so sad so my dad painted this. I watched while he painted it and he said 'art will let you be anything and everything. You can be an ordinary artist or you can be a chef, teacher or even a horse rider.' I brought it here to remember that." Tears start to spring in my eyes as Maxon pulls me to his chest.

"I'm sorry I know how much you loved him," he whispers into my hair. I nod into his chest, inhaling his scent. I pull back and smile up at him.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be so emotional." I wipe at my eyes with the backs of my hands.

"It's okay not to be over his death. After all the aftermath of it wasn't the best," he says stroking my hair. I look into his chocolate eyes and say something I never meant to say.

"I love you." He sucks in a breath and I cover my mouth. "I'm so sorry I never meant to say that. I'm so sorry." He looks frantically around. I turn and see that Emily has disappeared somewhere.

"Where's Em-" I roughly pull his mouth on mine. Emily would be fine playing with the other kids outside. She left to give us privacy not to make us search for her.

Maxon responds late but when he does it's with a force he's never used before. If I didn't like it so much I might say that it hurts but it doesn't. He whispers my name against my lips before pushing me back against the wall.

"I love you America Singer," he gasps into my ear before walking to the other side of the classroom. I'm left gasping and clutching my chest. That was so random and unexpected but amazing at the same time.

"What are we doing?" I ask in a low voice. His back is to me but I can recognize the shake of his head. It's not like we can end up together. He has Kriss and a kingdom to look after.

"I know but the kingdom and Kriss would do better if I wasn't constantly thinking about you," he replies. I didn't realize that I said that out loud. He turns to face me, leaning against the opposite wall. "When I'm not with you, you are all I think about. I think everyone is starting to notice. I don't just love you; I need you."

"I-I-"

"If you say that you need more time I'm not listening. I gave you time. I proposed. I am ready for you but I will not wait for you to fall in love with Ben. I fell for you that first night. I should've proposed after our first kiss but you needed time. I would've proposed before that. I can't keep waiting for you. As much as I need you, I need reassurance as well and if you won't give tha-"

"Be quiet," I say so softly I'm surprised he could hear. "I know I made you wait but I didn't know. I was coming off heartbreak. I waited for you too. I would've married you that day on the roof. I was ready to marry you that last day. You were the one who didn't understand. I'm not saying I won't do it," I add quickly when I see his face fall. "I just need reassurance too."

"He looks straight into my eyes when he says, "If that's what you need that's what you'll get."

ASPEN

Lucy carefully unbuttons my shirt with the hands of an expert. "You do this like you've done it before," I comment. She pauses while she presses her head to my chest and giggles. She did this a lot. I loved the feel of her laughing against me and the sound of her laugh. It was moments like these when I wondered what I saw in America. I mean America is perfect and secretly beautiful but Lucy… I can't even begin to explain how Lucy makes me feel. It's like I wasn't living until she came around. It hasn't been long since we've become physical with each other but I'm glad we waited. She is worth waiting a million years for and I would wait all over again for Lucy.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks. I look and see that my shirt has been discarded and is laying on the floor. I give her a quick peck on the lips before grinning at her.

"You are so beautiful." She whacks my shoulder but blushes. I pull her lips to mine.

No more clothes come off, even as the kiss deepens. I could kiss her lips all day without getting bored. The kiss is consuming so much of my energy that I don't hear the door open. I start to push her sleeves off of her shoulder when I hear a throat being cleared. I pull away from Lucy hastily and look to where the sound came from.

Maxon is standing in the doorway looking very awkward. I look over at Lucy who is staring at Maxon in shock. Her lips are swollen and her hair is pulled out of her usual bun and hanging messily at her hips.

"Your Highness, we can explain," she says holding her hands up. Her voice quivers and tears form in her eyes. I know what she scared of. Marlee was whipped and stripped of her caste. There was no news about her since she left. She could've died for all we knew.

"There is no need. I just had to talk to Officer Leger for a few minutes. Miss Lucy, is it? Could I borrow him for a few minutes? I promise I will return him so you can continue your…activity," Maxon says with a smirk on his face. I breath out a sigh of relief. I don't bother grabbing my shirt from the ground as I follow him into the bathroom. He starts to laugh as soon as the door is closed.

"You should've seen your face when I walked in," he says gasping. I whack his shoulder. He straightens up and faces me.

"Well?" I ask. He came here for something didn't he.

"I'm going to marry America but I need your help," he says. We hear a gasp from outside and I go to the door. Lucy stumbles into the room. She starts to blush. She's so cute with her half unbuttoned shirt, messy hair and barefeet. It also makes her shorter. She stares at us with wide eyes.

"If you are going to make a plan to marry her you'll need my help," she says.

 **Guys it's a long chapter. Yay. And I know that a while ago people were asking about Aspen and Lucy so here they are. I hope you liked it. I know the past few chapters have been so boring but I'm upping my game. Who do you think will win America's heart? Happy Reading!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hi guys. I have some great news as well as my Instagram (which is book_luver111 in case you haven't followed it yet) I have gotten a twitter. It's bookluver111 just like my username here. I hope you all start to follow me on twitter now. I will have little clues to what I am writing on that and just news about me and the books I am crushing on. I thought I was certain that I was going to choose one of my amazing male lead characters but some people love the other one as well. I'm so confused. Comment who you think America should choose. I'm also thinking of putting this on Wattpad as well as here. I don't know. If you think I should comment. Anyways Happy Reading, (We're already on chapter 20. WOW)**

 **Bookluver**

CHAPTER 20

AMERICA

I bring the brush through my curls. My hair has grown immensely since I last got it cut. Now it sits just above my waist. I'm due for a cut but something about cutting my hair unsettles me. I tie a band around the hair leaving it in a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I look myself over in the mirror. I look different but the same. I still have the same slope of my nose and curve in my lips but there's something different. I'm thinner so my cheeks aren't as round and my eyes are brighter than they have ever been. MY skin is still pale and my lips are still red. I look older even though it's only been a couple of months. I look more experienced than I was in _The Selection._

I throw my hair over my shoulder and walk away from the mirror. If I keep looking, I'd start overthinking things and nothing good ever comes out of me overthinking. The dress I'm wearing hangs loosely on my frame making me look like a small girl playing dress-up but it was one of my mother's. It's a bright yellow that's supposed to sit just above my knees but is all the way down to my mid-thigh. I lift up the skirt and walk downstairs.

May is waiting downstairs for me. I promised I would take her shopping in Angeles because the shops in Carolina are boring and bland. Right now her hair is tied up in a tight braid that is thrown over her shoulder and she's wearing a plain blue dress with a simple white cardigan. It's one of the few nice outfits she owns. It's a hand-me-down all the way from Kenna. I had to wear it and now May has to. She looks nicer in it because it actually fits her. On me it was far too big and the dress hit my ankles. May isn't as thin as I was and is much taller than I was at fifteen. She's grown so much. Her hair has become fairer and looks more of a strawberry blonde than red and her skin has tanned slightly. I wonder what she's done to get a tan. She wouldn't be working outside much since she paints.

"You look nice," I tell her. She blushes slightly as she giggles.

"Why are you wearing a yellow potato sack?" she asks me. I am silent for a minute before bursting out laughing. She joins in.

"It's nice to see you May," I say after my fit of laughter. She smiles and looks beautiful doing it. How could we look so similar but so different at the same time. I hold out my arm and she takes it as we walk towards the door.

The shops are bustling with people. Chatter and laughter fills the air making me smile. May looks around in amazement at all the people gathered here. She's probably never seen this many people in one place. I point out a few of the shops I remember the names to as we make our way through the crowd.

"There's even a sweets store somewhere," I say looking around. May squeals with excitement. She loves sweets even more than me. I laugh at her reaction and she hits me.

"Why don't we go there after we pick up a few dresses. I think that hand-me-down has been handed down one too many times," I say and pull her into a shop.

The shop clerk in _Natalie's Queen's wear_ is a sort plump woman named Janice. She's bright and greets all of the customers with a smile. Of course the store isn't just for the royal family because they get their dresses made. It's a store for people who have enough money to look a bit like the Queen.

"I heard that this shop was made after Queen Natalie. She was the Queen when Queen Amberley was in _The Selection,_ " I tell May. She gasps and at first I think it's about my story but she sees the dresses. She runs up to a blue dress with golden trimmings and sash. I laugh and take a seat in one of the armchairs the store has provided.

"Is that your sister?" Janice asks. I nod.

"That's May," I reply. I've only been here a couple of times but Janice knows me from _The Selection._

"She looks very happy. I'm sure she doesn't like wearing that drab dress of hers," Janice comments.

"It's a hand me down from my older sister Kenna," I say. I look over at May whose filled her arms with dresses in every size and color. I hear a deep laugh behind me. I turn and see Ben standing in the doorway of the shop. He is looking at May but he can tell I know he's there.

"Your sister has quite the character," he says. I smile at him. I'd forgotten about him. How was I going to tell him that I was in love with Maxon? He takes a seat next to me and sighs. "I haven't seen you in a while," he says. I turn back to May. She's looking at shoes now.

"I've been busy," I say not looking at him. I can feel the color travelling up my neck. Why does every perfect moment have to be ruined by my complex love life?

"I know you've been avoiding me," he says after a long minute of silence.

"No."

"You haven't called or tried to see me. You can't've been that busy. You hardly have a life," he says. I turn to face him finally. _I_ have no life.

"Don't I?" He looks shocked.

"I didn't mean it like that. You do-"

"No, maybe in your eyes I don't have a life. Maybe if I won _The Selection_ last year I would have a life. Maybe I wouldn't be sulking around all day because I lost the only one I loved. Maybe I wouldn't be using you to numb the pain-" I break off after that. I did not mean that. He stands up with a look of hurt on his face. Maybe it's better that you avoided me. Because then I could go on loving you thinking that there was a perfectly good reason for all of this. Now I know that I am loving a selfish bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself-"

"Shut-up," May butts in. I didn't realize that she came over. "Celeste told me about you. You've always been one for the fame. At least she thought she loved you. At least she wasn't having an affair with someone else behind your back." I gasp. Ben doesn't deny anything but he stands with a guilty look on his face.

"You cheated on me?" I demand.

"No. I wasn't with you when it happened. It wasn't my fault I swear-"

"I guess it was lucky Maxon came back wasn't it. He reminded me of the type of people I love," I whisper.

"That bastard. I don't even think his parents were married when he was born. He's a dirty piece of shit. He shouldn't be allowed to be called-"

"I think you should leave," Janice says. It's not loud but it shuts him up.

"I don't care what your sister says," Ben breathes. "I do love you even if you don't believe me." When I don't give a response he walks out. There's a minute of silence before Janice speaks up.

"Will you be buying those dresses?"


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey. I'm so sorry that I didn't update on time. I was caught up with stuff. I actually caught up with a few of my old friends and went to the writer's festival. Anyways I don't know when I will be wrapping up the story (so it is nowhere near done! YAY) and I am still debating who to choose. I know it seemed like Ben was a goner but I'm thinking about giving him a chance to redeem himself. I don't know yet. I'm also thinking of making another Selection fanfic after I finish this one. Thoughts?**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Bookluver111**

 **Instagram: book_luver111**

 **Twitter: bookluver111**

 **Goodreads: bookluver111 / Leticia Porter**

CHAPTER 21

AMERICA

I brush a stray strand of hair from May's forehead. She looks younger when she sleeps. Her face softened and vulnerable. Her eyebrows are creased slightly as if she was thinking intently about something. I smile at her sleeping face before moving towards the bathroom. After the catastrophe at the store she apologized and we walked out. She told me a few things about school and the family but didn't say another word about Ben. It's funny how I thought he was a good person. I was stupid. I fall for people over and over just to get my heart smashed into pieces.

I sigh and turn the knob to the bathroom. I take a quick glance at myself in the mirror. Dark circles have formed around my eyes and my cheekbones look more prominent. I must've lost weight in the past couple of days. I turn away and quickly strip off my clothes. I don't think I could stand looking at my naked body. I switch the water to hot and step in the shower cubicle. The water runs down my back and it feels as if all of my worries are flowing down the drain with the water, but the water comes back through in a cycle as will my worries and pain. It's a quick decision to wash my hair and I reach out to grab the shampoo and conditioner. I freeze when I see the scent of it. Vanilla.

I almost drop both of the bottles. How did this get in my house? I have only bought lavender soaps ever since The Selection. I couldn't stand to have a constant reminder of Maxon. Reluctantly I pour the contents into my hand and rub it through my hair. I do like vanilla and I'd forgotten how nice it smelled. Standing in the shower, smelling like vanilla, I can forget that I lost and imagine that I am still in The Selection. But when I open my eyes I see that I'm not still in the palace but in the house that Maxon got me. I urge the tears in my eyes not to spill over my face and step out of the shower.

Even outside it smells like vanilla. I wrap one of the softest towels around my body and walk out of the bathroom. I walk downstairs, even though my room's upstairs, and check on May. She is no longer on the couch which makes me think she got up and went to sleep in the spare room. I turn to walk back up the stairs but a figure in standing by the lamp stops me. Standing in the most casual clothes I've seen him with in, is Maxon Screave.

I almost lose hold of the towel keeping me half decent, but grip it in my hand. Who let him in? For a moment we stare at each other. His eyes rake my body landing on my face before he speaks up

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time," he says, kindly. "Your sister said it was okay to come in." So May was the reason for this.

"Um…" I say, "Why are you here?" He stares with kindness and longing that makes me want to wrap my arms around him, but I keep my ground.

"You asked me to come," he says simply. I try to remember calling Maxon but I can't recall it. I stare at him in confusion.

"I did nothing of the sort," I say. Now he looks at me in confusion.

"It sounded just like you. You said quote." He does the air quotations, "'I need you to come over ASAP.' Sound familiar?" I shake my head and then I hear and oh so familiar voice coming from the hall. It's not so much a voice but more like a giggle.

"May Singer," I call furiously. The laughter stops immediately. "Do you know what is going on?" I storm into the kitchen, the tiles cold on my bare feet.

"Nope," she says quickly before dashing upstairs. As soon as she is out of earshot I double up laughing. Maxon stares at me quizzically and I remember that I am only wearing a towel and showing a lot more skin than necessary.

"Sorry you're probably uncomfortable. I'll go change," I say turning away. He smiles and nods as I walk away. I make it to my room and realize that almost all of my clothes are in the wash. I search frantically through my clothes and end up finding a loose camisole and a pair of loose cotton pants. Feeling naked, I chuck a sweatshirt over the top of my camisole and head downstairs. Maxon is waiting, looking at some of the photos I have on display.

"Nice baby photos," he comments before turning towards me. I blush furiously and walk over to him.

"Do you want a drink or something," I ask strangely detached.

"Um no I don't think that will be necessary," he says. He sounds just as awkward as I do. I take a seat in the armchair and motion for him to take a seat.

"How'd you get out of the palace undetected?" I ask after an awkward minute. He smirks into his hands.

"Your old friends Aspen and Lucy helped me with exiting the palace. I had to find my way here on my own," he explains laughing. "I almost got robbed three times in 5 minutes. I guess people know a weak target." I put my hand on his arm, which is a stretch.

"You aren't weak, you're just not used to being outside palace security," I say gently. I give his arm a squeeze before moving back. He catches my wrist before I can sit back down. He looks into my eyes intently, making me not feel awkward but safe.

"Is it bad that even though I'm supposed to be organizing a wedding for my fiancé, I keep choosing the things that you would like best? Is it bad that I really want to kiss you and do all sorts of unimaginable things to you when you are not mine to want?" he asks. It's like a rope pulling me closer. Before I can stop myself I have my arms wrapped around Maxon's neck and am sitting on his lap.

"If it's wrong that you are doing those things," I say barely a whisper, "then I am as well a sinner of those actions." Suddenly there isn't anything in between us. It was only days since I last kissed his mouth but it feels like eternity. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck pulling him closer. His mouth separates my own and I breath him in. We aren't sitting anymore. I pull him off the chair, but it can't have been by myself. I grab hold of his hand and pull him up the stairs. He laughs but comes. We hurry into my room in giggles. Luckily I didn't leave anything on the floor or someone would've tripped. I turn back to Maxon and bring his mouth to mine. Is it weird that I think he tastes good? I pull him back onto my bed and all I can think is: _I need more. More of him._ I run my fingers through his silky hair and he moans against my mouth. I don't know how it's possible that he can lay on me without crushing me. I unbutton his shirt and rip it off. I need to feel the hard muscle of his chest. I run my fingers over his chest and back. He doesn't flinch when I carefully run my hands over his scarred back. He pulls the sweater over my head so I am only wearing my camisole and cotton pants. His hands move to the bottom of my camisole but he stops.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod and move to take it off but he grabs my hands and puts them to my sides. For a second I think he is going to take it off himself but he also drops his hands.

"I'm sorry," I say reaching for my shirt. I can barely keep the hurt from my voice. "You don't want to see me I get it." Before I can try to put on my shirt Maxon's arms are around me.

"I can't believe you would think for even a minute I wouldn't think you were beautiful. I will love you until the end of time and probably even after that," he says. He rubs his thumb over my cheek.

"But you left me." I whisper, tracing my hands over his chest. He tenses for a second.

"You still don't believe that that was the worst mistake of my whole life," he whispers back. I smile even though it's completely inappropriate. "I love you so much it's killing me every moment we are apart." I nod in agreement. How is it that he is able to voice all of my thoughts? He turns to face me with a wild look on his face. Half determinations, half desire. He grabs my hands tracing his chest, and places them in his own. I look into his chocolate eyes and see my every want and every need.

"America I know this is asking a lot and I know we're half way there and you might not want it. If you don't want it, I wouldn't force it upon you and-"

"Stop your blabbering and ask me you big buffoon," I say playfully swatting his arm. He smiles and is quiet for a moment.

"I know there has been so much trouble in our past but will you America Singer allow me to give myself wholly to you and you to me?" He looks nervous and it takes a second to realize what he said. I gasp and he looks hurt and unsure but still waits for my answer. Isn't this what I've always wanted? What I've dreamed of ever since I realized what I felt for him. After a minute without my answer he starts to pull back. Before he can turn fully I lace my arms around his neck. He opens his mouth but I silence him with a kiss. I hope he can tell what I am saying with the kiss. _Of course. Why would you ever doubt that this is what I wanted._ He smiles against my lips and I know he got the message.

This time when he reaches for my camisole he doesn't stop.


	24. Chapter 22

**Hi guys. I hope you aren't getting bored with the story. I was so happy to make it a fairly long chapter the other day but again, I am so sorry that it was late. I was held up with a writers festival I attended (Oh My God it was amazing) and catching up with my friends and then assessments for school were due (that I hadn't started) so yeah. So I hope you liked the chapter. I did some Maxmerica for you guys and I personally liked it. I love Maxon and America but I don't know if I should bring Ben back in to give him a second chance. Oh well I'll decide sooner or later. Anyways Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Instagram- book_luver111**

 **Twitter- bookluver111**

 **Goodreads- bookluver1111**

 **Wattpad- bookluver1111 (I haven't posted anything on this yet but I have a few ideas in mind for a story tell me any)**

 **P.S. If any of you have a Wattpad or go on Wattpad I suggest you read The Season by MissKaty. It is so good and similar but different than The Selection.**

CHAPTER 22

AMERICA

I wake with my head pressed against a warm chest. I can feel Maxon's chest rise and fall as he breathes and can hear the steady beat of his heart. I trace my fingers over the hard muscles on his chest. As he begins to stir I move my hand away.

"My dear," he whispers. I laugh and swat him.

"No 'my dear's remember," I say wagging my finger where it will be visible to him. He grabs my finger and kisses it gently.

"Fine my darling? Daffodil? Peachy cheeks? Biscuit? Cupcake? Meri-"

"Don't you dare say meringue," I say. He laughs as I sit up, the blankets fall away from my body. I squeal at the cold air brushing my naked body. I jump right back beneath the blankets.

"What happened?" Maxon asks, wrapping his arms around me. He sounds alarmed.

"It's so cold." I shiver to show my point. He laughs and pulls me closer.

"I forgot how much you detested the cold," he chuckled. This time when I stand I pull the blanket with me exposing his naked body. He sucked in a deep breath and tried scrambling for the blanket but it was no use. I was already half way across the room with the blanket wrapped tight around my body.

"I also forgot how much you like to get yourself into trouble," he says standing up. He picks up his discarded underwear and pants. He quickly slips them on and comes towards me. Realizing what he is doing I run out my room. Aware that I am only covered by a sheet, I run downstairs almost falling over. Maxon comes chasing after me. He catches up and winds his arms around my waist. I let him hold me relaxing so it's just him keeping me standing. A door opens upstairs and we both tense up.

"May," we whisper in unison. Trying to hide out giggles we make our way to the linen cupboard. It's crowded in the closet so we have to press against each other. I lay my hands on his bare chest as he twines his arms around my waist. It's strange how well we fit together.

"America," I hear May called lazily. She sounds tired, drawing out every letter. I start to giggle but Maxon puts a finger over my lips. I try to focus on the brown of his eyes to keep my laughter down but a smirk is still plastered on my face.

"Is Maxon gone? Do you want me to make breakfast?" May calls out. I feel a breath next to my ear.

"On three we run," Maxon breathes in my ear. I nod mutely as he counts down.

"Three…two…one." I open the door in haste and start to sprint down the hall up to the stairs. I almost trip over the sheet but Maxon lifts me up into his arms, sheet and all, and sprints up the stairs.

"America? Maxon? Is that you?" May calls. He opens my bedroom door and throws me on the bed. I can hear footsteps downstairs. He throws me the camisole as the footsteps start on the stairs.

"Chuck the blanket over the bottom half of your body," he instructs, throwing on his shirt. I do as I'm told and just as May stands in front of the door Maxon jumps under the blanket as well. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing as the door opens. I feel Maxon sit up next to me.

"Sorry I thought I heard you guys downstairs. Must've been a mistake," May says in a whisper. "Proceed." The door closes and the footsteps fade. Only when I'm sure she's gone do I open my eyes. I turn to face Maxon.

"Why did you sit up?" I demand. He ruined the plan.

"Someone had to tell her you were 'sleeping'," he says with a grin. He pulls me up on him and I'm vaguely aware that I am not wearing any pants. He presses a kiss against my lips before standing up.

"I'll wait for you outside," he says. He steps out the door and I hear him call out something like "America's just getting dressed." I stand up and walk over to my wardrobe. Saying I have clothes is an understatement. I could give the army a pair of clothes every day and I would still have three quarters of what I have now. I open the wardrobe and start the impossible task of finding.

MAY

I quietly tiptoe down the stairs away from America's room. I almost fainted at the sight of them sleeping side by side. When I dreamed of being a princess it never included wanting love. I never had a prince. I just had a big house to share with my family, beautiful dresses to wear night and day and lots of sweets. I sigh making my way to the kitchen. Might as well make my loveless-self useful and make breakfast.

As soon as I arrived at my sister's house I made it my job to know where all of the food was. She has better food than what we have at home so it will be much more interesting to see what I can make with it.

I'm halfway through cracking an egg when a voice behind me speaks.

"Thank you so much," the voice says. Maxon is standing behind me with his hands in his pockets. Ever since I was nine I dreamed of meeting the gorgeous prince. I lower myself into a curtsy.

"You're very welcome," I say, still curtsying.

"Please don't curtsy to me. I'm not even supposed to be here and the only reason I am is you. You have no need to curtsy to me." I stand slowly feeling heat creep into my cheeks.

"As I was saying," Maxon continued, "I will again be forever in your debt May Singer. Seeing America last night was one of the best things that has ever happened to me." I can feel the blush intensifying.

"Again? When have I ever been of service to you?" I ask. I don't recall ever helping out the prince. He grinned, chuckling a bit at his own thoughts. He moves over and sits at the bench.

"It's quite a story, I thought for sure your sister would've told you," he said. Now it was my turn to grin. I was always happy to figure out my siblings' secrets.

"Please go on," I insist leaning my elbows on the bench, abandoning my quest to make breakfast.

It takes ten minutes for Maxon to tell the story but apparently at the start of the Selection they made a bet on strawberry tarts. They had sat eating breakfast and America had betted that I would cry if I ate the tarts.

"I remember that. A bunch of men came to my house and asked me to consume a strawberry tart. It was very strange and I wasn't going to do it until I saw what they looked like. I devoured it in less than a minute. They watched me for a while. I so nearly cried but couldn't in front of palace officials," I say.

"So it was an unfair," America says. Maxon and I both jump at her voice. How did she come in so quietly? I turn with a blush on my cheek. "I knew you would cry. May how could you? I very much wanted to win that bet. I would've gotten to wear pants."  
"I believe that I did let you wear pants," Maxon butts in with a smile. She glares at him.

"Yes but that was only on Saturdays and I barely got to wear them anyway," America insists. I try to stifle my giggles but now well because America glares at me anyway.

"This is all your doing you know," she accusing moving over to me. She has a devilish look on her face as she nears. I hold my breath when she a few steps away. Then she pounces. She lands directly on top of me. I squeal and push at her but she laughs and ruffles my hair before getting back up. Maxon is bent over laughing. As I stand up America gives me a look. I smirk at her and then we both look at Maxon. The laughter dies down and his grin falls straight off of his pretty face. We both pounce on him and the chair falls down.

We wrestle for a minute before I give up and stand leaving America laying on top of Maxon.

"I was wrong this morning. You don't just like getting into trouble, you love it," Maxon says affectionately. She ruffles his hair with a smile on her face. Their love is so strong that I can't bring myself to turn away. It's like their the sun while the rest of the world sits in darkness.

"I love you," Maxon says. America smiles weakly.

"I love you too." When their lips meet I fight the urge to scream in excitement. Their love was just so… I can't even explain it. America pulls away pressing a finger to Maxon's lips. She leans in before realizing I'm still here. She abruptly stands leaving Maxon laughing on the floor.

"Should we make breakfast?" America asks. I nod and so does Maxon.

"I've never cooked before," he says. America looks down in shock.

"I can't believe I forgot. Come I'll show you," she says tugging his arm upwards.

MAXON

I used to believe there wasn't much I couldn't do but since meeting America I have figured out just how many things I completely fail at. One of them being cooking.

"No don't stick your thumbs in just rest them on the shell," she instructs gently. She places her fingers over my own and gently pulls out the thumbs to match her instruction. Her hands are soft even with the calluses, and make me want to pull her in and never let go ever. She presses onto my fingers and helps me crack the egg. When it is done successfully May comes over.

"You've finally cracked the egg," she says in surprise. America swats her younger sister in the stomach with a laugh.

"Don't be awful May," she says in a strong British accent. "It is not attractive." They both burst into laughter leaving me standing having no clue what is so funny.

It's amazing how much America and May are alike. They look very similar with the red hair of theirs, blue eyes and small frames. Their smiles are the same and they both talk similar to each other. But they are different as well. America has a striking temper whereas May very patient. May is more composed than America as well blushing at the slightest of mistakes and, even when insulting, talking politely. I smile at the pair of them laughing the same laugh. America catches me watching and smiles. I remember when I never thought she would smile at me or about me ever and I was distraught. I never thought I would win the favor of the tempered red-head who only considered herself a five when anyone could see she was much more.

Maybe it's just love or maybe it's true fact but even if I travelled the whole world I would never find someone who could compare to America Singer.

And I'm glad.

 **This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you guys like it. I wanted to go into more depth of May and America's relationship and I wanted to do her POV. In the book they suggest that they are close but it never really shows it. So that's why I decided this. I didn't plan for the chapter to go for so long but it turns out to be 4 ½ A4 pages long. That's a lot. Anyway I really hope you liked it.**

 **Don't forget to comment. I want to know if you liked a chapter or not. I didn't get many comments last chapter. I hope that isn't because you didn't like it. I think I got one comment. Anyways enjoy reading and I may be able to post twice this week and next because I'm on holidays. Not making any promises but….**

 **Have a nice week (if I don't post before then).**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey guys. So we're up to chapter 23. I still have no idea how the hell I will finish this story but yeah. Okay so if any of you actually went looking for Playing the Part I have taken it down. If any of you liked it, don't worry because I will be putting it back up after I do some serious editing to it. I have also changed it to 3** **rd** **person so I will be able to write it better. I just wasn't feeling first person for that one. Okay so without further a due I present to you Second Chances chapter 24. (Did any of you notice the new cover image?)**

 **Much love,**

 **Bookluver111**

CHAPTER 23

KRISS (dun, dun, dun)

When I was younger I had an awful habit of pacing when things didn't go as I planned. My mother tried to get me out of the habit and I thought I did, but as I pace throughout the main parlor I silently curse myself. But even as I curse myself I can't help but wonder where Maxon is. He left rather abruptly last night saying he had an urgent meeting to go to. The king, being on a confidential trip, does not know where Maxon might be off to. This morning, after I'd stayed up half the night worrying, I begged Queen Amberley to call her husband to get some idea of where Maxon may be. He had no idea where his only son was off to and sounded pretty mad about it too.

Ever since the call I have been pacing the parlor waiting for the return of my fiancé. A voice from the top of the stairs stops my pacing.

"Oh dear, Kriss, are you still down here?" Queen Amberley calls. I turn my head in her direction. She looks stunning as usual wearing a deep red gown and her hair piled up on her head. She makes her way down the stairs, her hand trails down the railing gracefully as she comes down.

"I'm so worried," I whisper when she gets close enough to hear. She pulls me motherly against her chest and rubs my back.

"I'm worried too but I'm sure he'll be fine," she assures me. "Knowing Maxon he just wanted to do something for himself and arranging a meeting with who-knows-who would let him feel a sense of responsibility. He will be back; I know he will." I sob into her shoulder as she holds me making soothing noises. I pull back and look at her.

"I-I just d-don't get it," I sob, "he sh-sh-should trust m-me, shouldn't h-he? W-We're getting m-married soon. H-he sh-should tell m-m-me."

"Maxon just needs time," Queen Amberley says. "I've known him all his life and I still don't think he fully trusts me." She laughs. "I don't think he trusts anyone. I've only really seen him confide with one person."

"America Singer," I say dryly.

"I was going to say Daphne. She is the French princess," Queen Amberley corrects me. I feel my face flush at the accusation. "They've known each other their whole lives and have been the closest of friends. They tell each other everything, though I haven't heard him speak about her since his nineteenth birthday." I feel another fit of sobs coming but push them down. There's _another_ girl in his life and he tells her everything. I sigh angrily and storm off and away from Amberley.

I go all the way up to the rooms where the selected were put. I'm just about to walk up to my own room when America's door catches my attention. It's wide open showing her still furnished room. Curious, I walk in slowly. The only thing really different about her room, from what I remember, is that the bed has been stripped and all of the dresses that previously hung in the closet have been removed. I move deeper into her room and over to the vanity. It still has the perfumes America used daily on it. I look at the labels expecting to see a floral scent but it's almost the opposite. All of the perfumes are some variation of vanilla. I furrow my eyebrows. If she was putting on this perfume daily, why did she always smell of some sort of flower. I place the perfume bottle back down on the surface of the vanity and am about to turn away when a piece of paper poking out of the drawer catches my attention. Surely this piece of paper hasn't been here the whole time. I open the drawer making the piece of paper fly out of the drawer revealing more pieces of paper. I reach in to pick up one of the pieces of paper when a squeal stops me. I whirl around and see the small blonde maid that used to attend to America. She's dropped the washing basket she was previously holding.

"Are you okay," I ask. Her eyes are widened in horror and her mouth is slightly parted.

"I'm fine," she says stubbornly. "Are you sure you should be snooping in Miss Singers belongings?" I look at her disbelieving. She can't seriously boss me around. She's just a maid. Instead of coming up with some rude comeback I merely smile at her.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little carried away," I say. I pick up the piece of paper that dropped out of the drawer and place it gently over the others. I only get a glimpse of what it says but it looks like it says 'Fate Club'. I look back up and smile pleasantly at the maid who has now picked up the basket and is resting it against her hip. I walk past her brushing her shoulder. I'm halfway down the hall when she calls out to me.

"I hope you have a nice day my lady." I turn back and see that she is now smiling slightly. I smile back and turn away from her walking down the hall.

When I return to America's room that evening the papers are gone.

AMERICA

After trying to devour Maxon's awful pancakes May goes back to the kitchen to make more. Maxon stares at his pancake sadly. I put my hand on his arm.

"They weren't that bad," I say. He looks up at me in disbelief. "Okay so they were inedible but at least you got the coloring and the shape sort of right." It's a lie. His pancakes ended up being gray balls of slop but it was his first try.  
"I almost poisoned you both. Imagine that," he says. "Your sister would hate me if I poisoned her." I laugh.

"Actually I don't think it's possible for May to hate you. You're too attractive in her books," I say laughing. He laughs along with me but pulls me closer to him.

"Really? And what am I in your books?" He wiggles his eyebrows and it takes all of me not to burst into laughter. I pretend to think about it.

"Well I've never found you that attractive," I say. He grips my waist and presses a kiss to my shoulder. Before attacking me with tickles.

"I've been nothing but nice to you," he says as I laugh, "called you beautiful, given you pants to wear instead of dresses and showered you with kisses and you have the decency to call me not that attractive. You should be ashamed Miss Singer." I laugh. He continues to attack me with tickles and eventually I cave in.

"Fine I find you very, very attractive. Very attractive indeed." He smiles and stops tickling me.

"Well I find you very beautiful as well." Before I can protest against my beauty, he kisses me. It's a sweet kiss, not too intense but not a quick peck. I wrap my arms around his neck as he twines his around my waist.

"My poor, poor eyes." I pull away from Maxon roughly turning to May. She has one arm covering her eyes and the other holding a plate of edible looking pancakes. I jump off of Maxon as she uncovers her eyes. Maxon stands up behind me and follows me over to the table.

The pancakes are good but not like the ones at the palace. Maxon disagrees and announces that they are the best pancakes he's ever had making May blush furiously.

"Your sister is just like you," Maxon comments while we walk through my garden. It isn't as good as the one at the palace but I still love it.

"I've heard," I say. "We are sisters so we have to look alike."

"No I mean you're similar in more than just looks." That takes me back a bit. Everyone has always said that our different personalities have been the only thing people could tell us apart by.

"May is more patient than me and has less of a temper," I say. He laughs.

"See those are the obvious ones but if you looked closer you'd see that you actually are similar," he explains. I look at him confused.

"You have the same determination," he says. "Even though you were both very aware that teaching me to cook was about as easy as teaching a monkey how to fly, you both stayed with it until the end." I can't think of anything to contradict him. "You both get excited when you talk about your passions. Your eyes light up when you speak and you say everything so happily."

"Everyone does that. It's common nature," I argue.

"Well yes I guess you're right," he admits. "It doesn't matter though. I could list and list the things similar about you two and I would never run out. The point is that even though you are both very different you are similar."

"Why are you saying this," I ask. We've stopped walking and are standing in the middle of the garden.

"Because you always speak of May so highly and yourself not as much. I just want you to know that even though you think she is better than you in so many ways, you are both similar." I shake my head and laugh.

"Forget about becoming a king, you should come up with greeting cards." He laughs but only halfheartedly. I turn to him, concerned.

"America I know this is wrong on so many levels but I need to say this," he says. He has tears in his eyes but he keeps going. "I knew it would be you the moment you yelled at me in the garden. I couldn't stop thinking about you that night and as it went on it got worse. Soon I was talking about you in my sleep and saying things like 'America my America'- my butlers told me," he adds when I open my mouth to ask how he knew. "I knew I couldn't live without you. I don't even know how I lasted this past year or so without you- really it's a mystery. But I know I never want to live without you again. I know I will have to figure a few things out but I want to know you'll be waiting for me- that you won't leave me forever." He got down on one knee. I gasp, not able to control myself.

"Maxon what are-"

"I know this is a lot to ask," he says as if he didn't hear me, "but I want you to wait for me. Please America will you marry me if I can find my way- which I will- and never leave me ever again." I didn't realize that tears had formed in my eyes until one falls down my cheek. I look down at Maxon, ignoring the tears flowing freely down my face. Could I wait for him? And even if I could would he still want me?

"I-" I was always the reckless one- "Of course." Maxon practically leaps to his feet and pulls me by my waist, towards him. I laugh as he kisses my forehead and my cheeks.

"I love you so much," he repeats through kisses. I pull his face to my own and press my lips to his. He slips the ring on my finger as we kiss. He pulls apart and looks into my eyes.

"I never want to leave you ever again," he whispers. I smile.

"Then don't."


	26. Chapter 24

**OMG I am so sorry about this late chapter. I have had like non-stop headaches and I even have one now but I know I have to write this. I also had a whole lot of things to organize because I'm going back to school tomorrow** **and stuff. I hope you guys aren't too mad.**

 **Okay I have something else. Someone (I'm guessing a Ben fan) asked if I could do two endings where she ended up with Maxon in one and Ben in the other. I'm so sorry that I will not do that. I want the story to run smoothly and it basically just comes to me so I won't do another ending because it just comes to me as it would go. But anyways I am saddened to say that the story will be ending soon. I think I've gotten to a sort of ending.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Bookluver111**

CHAPTER 24

LUCY

Right after my encounter with Lady Kriss I ran to Aspen. I knew he was on duty but it couldn't wait.

I reach to where he is doing his rounds and almost run into Avery.

"Are you okay," he says grabbing my elbow to steady me. I look up at him. He's taller than Aspen making him almost double my height.

"Uh…yes," I say once I'm up straight. "Have you seen Officer Leger?" He laughs.

"You can call him Aspen around me. I know you two have a thing." I stare at him in shock. How did he find out? Unless Aspen told him. Officer Avery laughs at the look of shock on my face.

"He went to go find you actually," Avery says. "Something about fate." I nod and run off calling out my thanks.

If only Aspen stayed where he was for a minute. I run to the maid's room to find him. He is usually there when he goes looking for me.

I throw the door open and almost hit him in the face with it. He grabs my waist and swings me around.

"Lucy I've been looking for you everywhere," he whispers. I grab his wrists that are clamped on my waist.

"We need to call and emergency FATE meeting," I whisper back. His eyes widen in surprise before he lets go of my waist. I'm still holding his wrists tightly. He looks around at the other maids in the room. There aren't many just the two new maids. They are both small, not much bigger than I was when I started maid work, and look frightened at Aspen.

"I can get a message to Marlee, Carter and Paige but I won't be able to get a message to You-Know-Who," he says with a look. I know exactly who You-Know-Who is.

"Go," I whisper, putting a hand gently on his cheek. There is a slight amount of stubble underneath my hand and I smile. He puts a hand over my own before running off to get the Woodworks.

I look back at the two girls. I can't remember their names but I remember their faces from a week ago when they were brought in.

They both have dark hair, tied back in the customary maid bun, and soft faces. I suspect that they are twins or at least sisters. They stare back looking nervous and it gives me an idea.

I walk towards the two girls with a smile.

"Hello I'm Lucy," I say extending my hand. "What are your names?" They give each other a look before answering.

"I'm Hanna," the taller one says, "and this is Raven." Raven gives me a tight lipped smile. "She can't speak," Hanna adds when I wait for an answer from Raven. I don't ask any questions but I keep with my plan.

"I would like you guys to do something for me," I say cautiously, "but you can't tell anyone but me and the man who was standing with me." The both nod slightly. I take that as they won't tell anyone.

"What do we do?" Hanna asks. That's when my small smile turns into a grin.

"Well I need you to give a message to the queen," I explain. "Tell her 'FATE requires her presence'." They nod and walk off realizing that there isn't anything left for me to tell them. I smile at their backs as they scurry off to alert the Queen.

The meeting occurred the next day in America's room from when she lived here. Everyone attended, even Hanna and Raven who I could only guess were invited by the queen. I try not to think much about it. The more people the better.

Queen Amberley stood in the middle of the room and looked around at everyone.

"This emergency FATE meeting has been called by Lucy but first we should explain what exactly FATE is," she said in a tender voice. When no one spoke she continued.

"My son had his Selection last year and fell in love," she explained. The two girls nodded.

"With Lady Kriss," Hanna said. Queen Amberley shook her head sadly.

"He fell in love with America Singer, another member of The Selection." She looked at Aspen, but not with hatred or blame. "My son had initially proposed to America and she said yes but the next morning something that needn't be explained, happened and he withdrew his proposal.

"It had been over six months before they saw each other again." She sighed. "When they did I expect that the love that they shared during the Selection was unleashed again and came back stronger and harder. Officer Leger here," she said pointing towards Aspen, "made it possible that they continued seeing each other. Maxon had asked for Officer Leger's help after a visit to America during the day. Lucy overheard and offered to help as well. This was the start of FATE club, of course it wasn't called that then but that's not the point.

"FATE is an organization to get America and Maxon together again," she finishes. "Now Lucy needed to say something." I stand up brushing down my skirt as I get up.

"Yesterday I was doing the laundry and I saw Kriss going through FATE's documents," I say. "I took them out." I pull the folded pieces of paper out from my apron. "But we need to find a safer hiding place. For the documents." I look around at everyone. They all look shocked. I get why. No one thought Kriss would come snooping in here. Raven starts to sign something to Hanna. Hanna raises her hand.

"Raven and I have a secret spot we found last night after you asked us to help you. It's a sort of library. I don't know how we got in but I doubt Lady Kriss would find it unless one of us showed her," she says.

"You're brilliant," Marlee says. It's the first thing she's said this meeting. She rarely says anything.

"I know Maxon used to go in there and Clarkson has once or twice but hardly anyone goes in there anymore," Queen Amberley says.

"So it's settled," I say. "Secret library is now meeting room for FATE."

Queen Amberley smiles for a second before speaking.

"We won't be needing a hiding place for long," she says. "Maxon proposed to America last night."

 **Sorry for the Maxmerica free chapter I just wanted to explain FATE club. I'm going to have May as the close FATE member and Celeste as another one so I don't know. Anyone else you guys think should be in FATE club. Hope you liked the chapter even though it was pretty crap.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Hi guys. I really hope you have liked the previous chapters.**

 **Okay so I don't know what I am doing anymore. I am no joke trying to write this freaking chapter as well as brainstorming ideas to save myself from this whole clown business. I'm no joke terrified. But I find it funny that people always thought it would be an alien invasion and instead they got a flipping clown invasion (sorry for the language but I am so scared). So without further a due let me give you the next chapter.**

 **Much love (and hope that you all survive the clowns)**

 **Bookluver111 ( I am no longer giving my name to anyone because idk who could be a clown)**

 **Yeah sorry I had to re-upload all of these chapters something happened so yeah.**

CHAPTER 25

AMERICA

Maxon had left to go back home shortly after the breakfast we shared. I was disappointed but I knew that this little separation wasn't going to be long but even two days later I am craving his touch, the feel of his warm fingers against my body.  
I attempt to focus on the paperwork in front of my but most of it just goes in one ear and out the other. May skips down the stairs and places her hands on my shoulders.  
"What's that? Love letters?" she asks fingering the paper. I laugh.  
"I wish," I reply, "it's paperwork." May pulls back her finger fast like the paperwork was dangerous. I laugh as she stares at the papers in horror. May opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by a loud knock on the door.  
She stares at me for a few seconds, waiting. Sighing, I get up and walk over to the door. If only I had an automatically opening door.  
The door knob is stiff as I turn it. The door feels heavier than usual, like someone is leaning against it.  
I push the door the whole way open. The person on the other side of the door yelps. I giggle slightly until I raise my head and see who is standing at the door. Ben.

I feel tempted to close the door again and bolt it shut but I keep my hand still on the edge of the door. I don't dare step out of the threshold, standing stiffly on the other side.  
"America," he breathes. He looks more disheveled than the last time I saw him. He has a slight bit of stubble on his chin and his hair is longer, almost hitting his shoulders. His shirt is crinkled and the top button is undone.  
He starts to move closer but I put up a hand, stopping him in his tracks. Just looking at him makes me feel slightly depressed. Couldn't he come here bragging about his new girlfriend wearing his new expensive clothes.  
"What are you doing here Ben?" I ask wearily. His eyes are glossy with tears as he looks at me.  
"I wanted to say that I was sorry about the other day in the dress shop," he says. I look down at my shoes. I'd almost forgotten that Ben existed with Maxon being here. He sighs.  
"I didn't mean to get all mad like that I just-" I put up another hand, silencing him again. He still looks on the verge of tears, it's painful to look at.  
"I just don't get why you didn't tell me," I whisper. "I shouldn't've found out from my sister. My _sister._ You couldn't just tell me you'd had an affair, could you?" A tear falls down onto his cheek. He opens his mouth but I'm not done.  
"But I'm sorry," I say. He looks surprised. He takes a step forward, making me take a step back.  
"Why would you be sorry?" he asks. The tears form in my eyes now.  
"I've been lying to you; telling you I'm fine," I explain, my throat tight. "But I guess I was lying to myself more. I told myself I was over him that I could start over with someone else." Ben's jaw tightens as he looks at the new ring on my finger. "I'm sorry that I led you along when my heart belonged to someone else. I'm sorry for hurting you." My voice breaks and the tears flood down my cheeks. I make no move to get rid of them.  
"I think that argument really showed it to me-" he looks as if he wants to hit someone- "that I can't be with you. And I know you may love me but I'm not the one. I know because I've met the one for me. I went through the exact same thing as you twice." He curls his hands into fists. At first I think he'll hit me but he stays still.  
"How do you know," he grinds out. I sigh.  
"I don't know how I know but I just know," I answer. His fists uncurl. I'm about to say sorry again but he storms off in the opposite direction.  
I cover my face with my hands. How could I be so despicable? I'm not fit to marry Maxon, I don't know how I kid myself into this.  
I stay crying into my hands for at least another hour before May brings me back inside.

MAXON

I made it back to the palace safely thanks to Aspen. No one asked me about my trip, not even Kriss.  
Kriss. I don't know how or when I'd tell her.  
I sit at my study desk trying to brainstorm ideas of how to tell her.

 _Over dinner_

 _Before she goes to bed_

 _On a ride through the forest._

I groan in frustration. I never knew loving someone would cause so much thinking. I soft knock on my door pulls me from my thoughts. I quickly tuck the piece of paper in between two books.  
"Come in," I call. I lean back in my chair to see the visitor.  
Kriss steps in elegantly, one leg after the other.  
"Maxon," she breathes. She slips through a small gap in the door and shuts the door straight after her, not letting me see if anyone else is there.  
"Hello my dear, how are you this evening?" I ask. She shrugs. She looks as if tears are threatening to spill over. "Are you okay?" I ask warily as she comes over to lean against the desk. She nods slightly.  
"You love me don't you?" she asks. I stare at her in shock. Why would she come into my office and ask this? Has she latched onto my plan?  
She stares expectantly. I nod once.  
"I enjoy your company very much." It's not a lie I just crave America's and enjoy it more.  
"Enjoying one's company is not the same as loving someone," she points out, but she looks happier. I smile at her. I wish she would leave.  
I'm about to ask her if she could leave me alone for a while when I hear whispering outside my door. Kriss must hear it the same time I do because she grabs at my arm and pulls me into a kiss. I push her away gently and walk towards the door slowly and quietly. I place my ear to the door. Kriss looks panicked but doesn't say anything.  
"He won't surrender his love for America no matter what you say," my mother hisses. I hear a manly chuckle.  
"He won't have a choice if America is chased away." My mouth forms an 'o' shape. How did he find out? Surely my mom didn't tell him. The door opens roughly, knocking me back onto the floor. I get back up quickly and turn to face my mother and father. I move up to my father, locking eyes on him, and he slaps my across the face.  
I grip at my cheek as Kriss makes a noise of protest. My mother sobs and falls to the floor.  
"You are an idiot," my father hisses at me, going for another blow. I block this one with my elbow.  
My father chuckles and moves his arm.  
"You are supposed to be an heir," he hisses. I flinch.  
"I am," I say sternly, "and one day I will be a king." He laughs again. He moves closer so that he looks right down at me.  
"If you choose to marry America you will never have a shot at king," he says.  
I start to speak and say that I would be king anyways when something hits me in the side of the head. I yell in pain before darkness swallows me whole.

 **How did you guys like it? I'd have to say that it isn't one of my favorite chapters but I really want this done. I'd say three more chapters ("No how could you").  
Don't forget to check out **_**Till Death Do We Part.**_


	28. Chapter 26 (last chapter)

**Hi guys. So I have some really bad but good news. This is actually the last chapter. Don't worry I will have a prologue up in the next few days. I really hope that you guys like this story. I probably won't be writing anything else on this site because I want to write original pieces but I might if I feel like it. You guys have been such a great part of my writing journey and without writing this fanfic and getting all of the praise I get I wouldn't be still writing. I would've given up on myself and lost all inspiration. But this fanfic and its praise hasn't just helped me with writing. It's helped me dare to do more things. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I love you guys so much. I probably won't have anything up soon but if you enjoy my writing and want to see more in the future my Wattpad account is bookluver1111. I may just write something else in the future.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Bookluver111**

CHAPTER 26 (Last chapter)

AMERICA

I step out of the car and into the cool night. I had called the palace many times after Ben came over but the phone wasn't picked up once. I told myself not to worry, that everything was okay. I'd lasted all day but twenty minutes ago I was dying not knowing what was going on.  
I asked the car that took May to the airport to drop me off at the palace afterwards and so now I'm here.  
I'm wishing that I brought a cardigan or jumper with me as the wind brushes over the bare skin on my forearms and legs.  
 _It's too late to turn back._ I start walking up to the palace doors. _What am I stupid? I won't be allowed in._  
I begin to turn back and chase the car down when I hear a truck reversing. I turn and look at the large truck reversing out of the garage and a memory sparks in me.  
When we snuck off to the rebels we went out in a truck. If I could get through the garage door before it closes I could make it into the palace walls. It's a stupid idea but it may just be stupid enough to work.  
I run off towards the truck, my arms flailing and dress flowing around my knees.  
The truck is fully out of the garage when I get there, and the doors closing. I speed up and duck underneath the closing door. I miss contact with the door by less than an inch.  
The garage is basically empty apart from one maid walking in with a large cardboard box. It conceals the girl's face, but I can see her wild blonde curls. She puts down the box with a huff. She looks to where I'm standing watching and gasps.  
"Paige?" I call. She looks slightly different, less thin and there's life in her eyes. She looks around before shuffle-running over to me.  
"What are you doing here? You can't be here," she hisses.  
"I called and called and no one picked up. I needed to make sure everyone was safe," I explain quietly. She nods absently.  
"You should go," she says after a minute of silence. "Tonight is not the best night for you- especially you- to be here." I furrow my eyebrows.  
"What do you mean especially me," I ask. She covers her mouth in shock.  
"Nothing," she says quickly. She turns to scuttle away but I catch her arm.  
"Take me to Aspen. Now," I demand. Her shoulders slump forward in defeat before she pulls me away.

"I doubt he will be happy to see you. He's been really stressed," Paige warns. "Lucy said he was throwing things and cursing all around his room." Why would Aspen be so stressed? I've never heard of Aspen throwing things. Ever.  
"All the more reason I need to get there."  
Paige takes me down the service corridors all the way to Aspen's room. She knocks quietly and covers me with her body. It's lucky that she's now taller than me or that effort would be wasted.  
"If it's not important get the fuck away from my door," he yells out. I flinch. I've never heard Aspen use those words.  
Paige looks to me for confirmation before opening the door.  
I can only see over Paige's shoulders but it's enough to be slightly frightened. The furniture is sprawled all over the room and glasses are shattered.  
"Paige, I'm not in the mood. If it's about FATE go talk to someone else," Aspen says wearily. He waves toward the door. He is sweating like mad in a cotton shirt and trousers. He holds up a bottle and takes a swig. I make a move forward but Paige holds me back.  
"Aspen," she says slowly, "it's not about FATE." What on earth is FATE?  
I don't have enough time to prepare when Paige moves out of the way exposing me. I gasp as I see the full view.  
"America?" Aspen asks shocked. I move my eyes onto his green ones. He looks defeated. I take a step into his room as Paige shuffles away. Aspen stands and walks right up to me. He wraps his arms around me. I'm taken by surprise but I wrap my arms around his soaked body.  
"I'm so sorry," he sobs. I pull back and look at his face. Tears streak down his cheeks.  
"What happened Aspen?" I ask. He starts to sob into his hands and sinks to the floor. I crouch down beside him and force his face out of his hands.  
"Aspen Leger," I breath, "what is going on." He lets out a roar. I slap him lightly on the face to bring back his senses.  
"You are going to tell me what is going on. Right now," I order. He slumps down into my arms and tells the story.  
How they had created a secret organization to get Maxon and I back together again. They had multiple meetings and wrote down important things. A lot of the staff were involved and even Queen Amberley.  
Kriss somehow found out about it and reported it to the king who took the queen into questioning. He whacked her hands with a sharp stick until she told him. She kept out most of it but the king thought Maxon and I were running the club. I suck in a breath as Aspen tells me how King Clarkson beat Maxon.  
"Where is he now?" I ask sitting bolt upright. Aspen falls off of me.  
"He hasn't regained consciousness yet. He's in his room recovering." I stand and move towards the door.  
"America, there are guards posted outside of his door. If they see you, you will not last very long," Aspen says. I give him a long look before replying.  
"I have had multiple experiences with rebels," I reply. "I love him and I will not lose him again." I open the door and storm out.

I go right up to the hallway where Maxon's room is when Kriss comes out of her room. Mascara runs down her face from crying. Her hair is loose from it's pins.  
She halts when she sees me.  
"America," she breathes. I could've held it off if she hadn't said my name so helplessly. I charge onto her and tackle her to the ground.  
"You bitch," I hiss. She flails helplessly underneath me. "How could you? You traitorous bitch."  
"I love him, America, just like you do. I don't want him to leave me for someone else. Would you?" she says.  
"You do not have the right to say that you love him," I spit. She groans underneath my weight.  
"Why? Can only one girl love him?" she asks. "I was the one that had to watch as his father beat him to unconsciousness." I laugh without humor.  
"You cannot say that you love him because instead of letting him go you had to be selfish enough to tell his father. Didn't you know what he would do? You might not have known directly what he would do but the king has no mercy and even you should know that," I hiss. Her eyes widen before she falls into sobs.  
"Help me," she wails. "She's got me." I shove my hand across her mouth but the guards are too fast. They have their arms around my middle and carry me away.  
I give Kriss a vulgar gesture as they carry me away. At least she has the decency to flinch.

The guards carry me to a room. I wonder if the king will be inside. I don't really care. I failed to get Maxon. I failed the one thing I came here to do.  
They open a pair of big brass doors and carry me inside.  
"Your Majesty," they all say. The ones not carrying me bow. The king stands inside with a grin on his face. I glare at him.  
"Interesting," he says.  
"We found her attacking Lady Kriss in the hallway," one of them says. The king's grin grows.  
"Place her next to the other man please," the king instructs. I turn my head slightly to see a man crumpled on the ground. He wears no shirt and his black is streaked with fresh blood. The blood also stains his hair and the floor around him. The scars that I've run my fingers over stand out more in the fluorescent lighting.  
"Maxon," I breathe as the drag me over. The practically throw me onto the floor next to Maxon and tie my hands together. They tie the rope tightly and it rubs my wrists. No doubt I would have nasty scars left on my wrists after this. If there was an after this.  
Maxon is unconscious and I'm glad. He looks pained as he sleeps.  
"Treasure it while you can young girl," King Clarkson says as he walks over. I watch his movements carefully as he picks up the whip.  
"You are a monster," I hiss as he walks towards me.  
"And you are a whore. Throwing yourself upon my son for power. For the crown, when he was defenseless against your charm," he says tauntingly.  
"I love him," I spit. The spit lands on the king's shoe. He looks down at it.  
"You shouldn't've done that," he says. That's when he gives me the first lash. I scream out in pain as the whip comes in contact with my back. It tears through my shirt but doesn't draw blood.  
"Look now I've wasted your shirt," the king comments. "Usually I would take the shirt off first- it hurts more that way- but you just had to get me angry." He walks over and rips at my shirt. I try and resist but he is too strong and my shirt is off in less than a minute. I sit, crouched wearing only a slip and a floral skirt. Great choice of clothing.  
As soon as the material leaves my skin he starts the lashings again.

I'm sure he's meaning to whip me into unconsciousness but I won't give him the satisfaction. I stop screaming after the first three.  
It hurts like hell. My skin is ripped off my back leaving blood dripping.  
I try and focus on the feeling of the blood trickling down my back to stop me from crying out.  
After 20 lashes Maxon stirs beside me.  
"America," he mumbles.  
"I'm here," I choke out. I get an extra hard lashing for that. Betraying myself I hiss in pain.  
Maxon's eyes fling open at the sound of my hiss. He sits straight up and stares in horror at me. My slip has been torn to shreds and my whole back is red with blood.  
"America," he breathes. He looks up as his father hits me again.  
"Oh Maxon just in time, we've only just started," the king says joyfully. I fight the urge to groan when the king says only just started.  
"Stop it. This has nothing to do with her," Maxon says. He looks back at me, pain raw in his eyes.  
"Oh quite the contrary son, I think it has everything to do with her." I hiss as the whip hits one of the already whipped spots.  
"You're hurting her," Maxon whispers. The king laughs and keeps going. Maxon scoots closer to me, not taking his eyes off mine. He knows I won't make it out as much as I do. All that will be left is a sick story and my bloodied body.

An hour later I am truly fighting to stay conscious. Tears fell down Maxon's face and it was only his face that kept me from going under. It would be so much easier. Everyone would be better if I was off the face of the earth.  
I start to imagine what life would be like now if I never entered the Selection. If I stayed stubborn despite Aspen begging me.  
I would be waiting for Aspen to come home from his service as a guard at the palace. We would exchange letters and I would be craving the feeling of the letters I received. I would stay awake all night thinking about the letters and reading them over and over again.  
I would still be working in music and would probably have a gig tonight or be preparing for a gig. May and Gerard would probably be squabbling about something and mom would be secretly laughing behind whatever she was doing.  
I would still think Maxon was the snobby prince I used to think he was and he would probably be married to Celeste or Elise because he wouldn't've had the time to get to know Kriss.  
I wouldn't be sitting here getting whipped for the man I love. It would be easier and maybe if I let go it could be that easy again. I wouldn't have to worry about Maxon really loving me or that the whip hurts like hell. If I just let go-  
"America," Maxon says taking me out of my haze. "I just want to tell you that you can do this. You will live. I know you will. You're far too stubborn to let my father win." A laugh.  
"Be quiet," King Clarkson orders giving Maxon a quick lash. He hisses but keeps going.  
"I want you to know that through everything I love you. I know you're thinking it will be easier just to let go; to let him win because you will be ridded of the worlds pain." He stops for a second, breathing hard.  
"Think of May and Gerard, they will miss you terribly. May adores you and I can only expect that Gerard does as well. Your mother would be devastated and so would all of your friends. Marlee would be broken. Think of Marlee. She lasted through this. She lasted through it even though it hurt-"  
"Marlee…only…h-had…fif-fifteen," I manage to get out. He smiles sorrowfully.  
"Yes but you are stronger. You are much more stubborn. You won't let this get to you," he says. I try to smile but it takes to much effort.

It seems like hours later and my back is still being torn into but the whip. Maxon resorted to making soothing sounds and telling me he loved me but it was starting to get too much.  
"Maxon," I breathe. My back stings like hell and my hands hurt from holding myself up. "No…more…hurts." He sighs and looks up at his father.  
"Please father. It's enough," he begs. His father has a look of resentment on his face.  
"It is enough when I say so. This is the last time you betray your country for love," King Clarkson says through gritted teeth. I could tell he was getting tired of whipping me by now. He's swapped hands quite a few times and was groaning occasionally. But he was as stubborn as me and would not let me out alive.  
"How the hell have I betrayed this country," Maxon yells. "I fell in love like I was asked to. I have done everything for this country: I have endured so many whippings from you because I know that I am the only way the country will have a true ruler. I was told to find a wife in that Selection and I fell in love. But you wouldn't let me marry her anyway would you. You were happy that we fought. You deserve to rot in hell." There's a second of silence when no lashes were given and then the king roars and brings the whip down harder on my back.  
I scream in pain and my arms fail underneath me. My face lands on the hard tile as Maxon tries to stand. He advances on his father and tackles him to the ground, despite the binds on his wrists. I can't move and can only hear the fight. There is a lot of cursing and groaning but eventually it stops.  
I sob onto the tile. What if Maxon lost? What if he was dead? The king wouldn't kill his own son, would he?  
Strong hands wrap around my middle. I try to fight but can't. A sweating chest collides with my back, making me scream in pain. I'm immediately thrust out so the skin no longer touches me but I'm still safe in the hands.  
"I'm so sorry America," Maxon sobs. So he _had_ won. I nod slightly. Hot tears hit my body.  
"Hurts…" I mumble. I could barely feel my legs or arms, just my back that was screaming in pain.  
"I'm going to get you to the hospital wing." He opens the door and runs out. I bob up and down in his arms, pain searing through my body. Tears run down my cheeks as I sob and scream.  
"ASPEN!" Maxon screams. "ASPEN, SOMEONE!"  
Numerous guards and maids come to Maxon- Aspen, Lucy, Marlee and Carter included. Marlee bursts into tears as she sees me and the rest just stare in shock.  
Maxon thrusts me into Aspen's arms.  
"Take her to the hospital right now," he instructs. "Someone find my mother and get my father-"

"America?" a soft voice says. I move slightly but it causes pain to course through my whole body. I open my eyes and am greeted my familiar brown ones.  
"America," Maxon breathes. I smile slightly. I'm in the hospital wing, in one of the beds. I yawn, not moving my arms. No one but Maxon and I are in the hospital wing.  
"What happened?" I ask softly. Maxon takes a deep breath before plunging into the story.

I remember most of it vividly but I fell unconscious after Aspen took me to here. They found the queen in her room, with the door locked. She was worried sick about Maxon and apparently felt awfully guilty after she found out about me. They couldn't count the amount of lashes to my back.  
"You must've been hit hundreds of times," Maxon explains. "But you lasted. Just like the country did."  
"Of course Illea lasted, my punishment wasn't going to take down the country," I say confused. Maxon takes my hands in his.  
"I was talking about the country of which you were named after." I furrow my brows and open my mouth to speak but Maxon continues. "America may not be what this country is called anymore but it wasn't the country that fought it was the people. You have shown that America did not die when it was renamed, well not all of it, and I love you for it." Tears fall down my cheeks. I wasn't that brave. Others all throughout history would've survived more lashes than I did. They would've gone through worse.  
I wrap my arm around to my back and touch one of the healing sores.  
"We'll be the matching after this," I comment. Maxon laughs.  
"The matching monarchy," he says. I don't have a moment before he leans down and kisses me tenderly. It is soft and gentle, to not harm my back, but is one of the best kisses I've ever had.  
This kiss carries promise of a life together forever and that I won't ever have to go through what I went through ever again.


	29. Epilogue

**Hi guys. So this is the prologue. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry I had to end the story there but I felt that that was a good finishing area. So here we go I give you the prologue. (BTW I forgot that I deleted my public Wattpad but I may have it back up in the future so watch out for it).**

Prologue 

6 months later

America

I finger the soft white scars on my back. I can't even begin to count how many scars are there. A hundred? More? Wincing I touch the one that is still healing. It still hurts slightly when I touch it but I can endure it now.  
"America are you ready for your fitting?" a soft voice asks behind me. I turn and see Paige standing with her arms folded in front of her. She looks smaller, more vulnerable than usual. She's been avoiding me since the night I got…caught.  
"Yes," I say and am surprised at my formalness. I follow her out the room and into the dressing room. I've been so excited for this day and now that it's here.  
Paige makes me sit down in a chair while she starts on my base makeup.  
We're 10 minutes in when I speak up.  
"You know it isn't your fault," I say, "the incident." She doesn't reply so I keep talking. "I forced you to take me to Aspen even though you warned me not to. It is completely my fault and I don't want you to feel guilty about it." I hear an intake of breath.  
"I should've gone with you, I should've stayed but I ran like a coward," she says, barely audible. I reach my hand to hers.  
"If you had stayed I would've still been caught. I would've still attacked Kriss and gotten caught except both of us would have scars, not just me," I say softly. She smiles slightly, tears fresh in her eyes. She continues to work on my face. I focus on the gentle brush strokes, to calm my nerves.

Hours later I'm standing in front of the mirror not believing I'm seeing myself. My hair is done so half of the red locks are piled on top of my head and the other half is resting on my shoulders. My makeup is done softly but regally to make me look less of a girl more of a queen. And my dress…  
It is a long cream dress with the no shoulders covering. The sleeves are long, finishing at the backs of my hands. There are accents of blue over the ruffles on the bottom of the dress. It's backless to show off the scars on my back. Most people would hide them but I'm proud of them. Maxon may hide his away but I want the world to see what I endured.  
"You look beautiful," Paige breathes. I turn around and smile at her. I reach down to hug her but she moves away.  
"No, I don't want my hard work to be wasted," she says. I laugh. "Aren't you walking down the aisle in thirty seconds?" I look up at the clock and run. I have exactly 25 seconds to be walking down the aisle. I can imagine Marlee, May and my mom freaking out. I almost trip over my dress on the way there.  
I reach the great hall with seconds to spare. My family must've already gone to take their seats and Marlee must be already walking down the aisle. I run through the doors and slow down just in time for everyone to see me. I laugh out loud as I walk down.  
I look up halfway down the aisle and see Maxon chuckling. I smile at him. Through everything we made it. Our love stayed intact through whatever obstacle was thrown at us.  
I drop the bouquet and push past everyone as I run towards Maxon. Everyone laughs together at that.  
I almost fall over but Maxon catches my elbow with expert speed. I look up at his adoring eyes and almost fall back over.  
I didn't know so much love could be held in one stare.  
"Hello my dear," he whispers as he removes his arm from my elbow and grasps my hands.  
"Don't start," I say leaning in. He presses his fingers to my lips and I remember that we have to wait until the end of the ceremony. I groan and pull back, laughter roaring in my ears. Maxon chuckles and leans towards my ear.  
"We'll have plenty more time later my darling," he purrs. He presses a gentle kiss to my neck and pulls away before I can get to ahead of myself. I scowl at his chuckling face.  
"Dearly Beloved," the minister bellows, "we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join His Highness King Maxon Calix Screave and Lady America Mariah Singer in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister nods his head in Maxon's direction and Maxon takes a step forward. He smiles before speaking.  
"I, Maxon Calix Screave, take you, wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Tears fall down my cheeks as I nod soundlessly.  
It takes a large effort to repeat the vows but eventually they get spat out. Everyone laughs when I stumble on words.  
Gerard, the chosen ring bearer, steps forward hand Maxon the rings. We say the next vows together.  
"I give you this ring, as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." I slip the ring onto Maxon's finger as I feel the cold metal of mine slip on.  
I look into his eyes and can't wait. I pull him by his hair to my mouth.  
He doesn't object but I feel the laughter on his lips. He kisses me tenderly, cradling my face. I allow him to kiss me like this because I know that we will have later…

We all move outside for the after party. The gardens are lit with fairy-lights and the flowers are vibrantly colored. I smile at the set-up.  
Music begins to play and I sway along with it. The few children at the wedding laugh and run around, raiding the food tables. I laugh as Gerard run to catch up with them.  
May is talking to one of the foreign boys. I turn to Maxon.  
"I love you," he whispers. I smile and touch his chest lightly.  
"Why do you have to whisper it?" I ask. I bite my lip regretting the words. Maxon looks down at me, amusement raw on his face.  
"I love my wife America Screave," he yells. People whistle, applaud and yell out 'woohoo's. I laugh and tug Maxon over to the bench we met at.  
"Are you alright my dear?" he asks playfully. I laugh. I'll play along.  
"I am not your dear."  
"What have I done to offend you?" He pulls me closer. I push away from him and sit on the seat.  
"You fell in love with me," I whisper. He sits beside me, shoulders brushing.  
"I do not see any problem with that," he says. I laugh and pull his lips down to mine. He kisses me tenderly again. I grip at his hair, begging him to go deeper, faster. He pulls back.  
"I'm sure the whole world would love to see you go crazy with emotion but I'm afraid I want that all to myself," he teases. I smirk and swat him playfully. "But I have another way to show my affection for you," he says. I wait. He stands and hold out his hand. I place my own in his, warily. He tugs me towards the dance floor and pulls me close swaying slightly.  
"Oh Maxon, I can't dance," I protest. I try and push at his chest but he holds me firmly.  
"It doesn't matter. We have the rest of our lives to learn to dance." He lifts me in the air. _  
The rest of our lives._

 **Hope you guys liked the little prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**


	30. NEWS NEWS NEWS

Okie dokie. So hi guys. Thought you'd never hear from me again? Well here I am and I have some pretty exciting news.

So this is not a new chapter or anything I just wanted all of you to know about it.

So first thing (not as exciting but still) any of you who actually started following my bookstagram account may have noticed that I took it down (you might not've noticed but oh well) because of reasons that I won't say here. I made a new one. It is welcome_to_my_bookish_world if anyone wants to follow it.

So you may be wondering why the hell I would name my instagram that. Well I actually made it to go with the blog I started. So it is called Welcome to My Bookish World and it is where I talk about common book problems and stuff.

The address to my new blog is **. /** You'll probably have to type it letter for letter but I would seriously love if you guys checked it out. It doesn't have much now but hopefully (fingers crossed) it will grow.

Much love guys,

bookluver111


End file.
